Truth or Dare?
by Dizzykat
Summary: Excuse me? Hermione asked, a look of shock mingled with disgust spreading over her face. You heard me! Ginny smirked, I dare you to seduce Draco Malfoy. DMHG
1. Chapter 1: I Dare You

**A/N - You know the drill, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, sadly. I wish I did... Read, Review, Enjoy:)**

Chapter 1: I Dare You

"Excuse me?!" Hermione Granger asked, a look of shock mingled with disgust spreading over her face. Her voice squeaked in alarm and incredulity. Blinking furiously she stared at Ginny Weasley wide-eyed, her cheeks nearly as red as her best friend's hair.

"You heard me! I dare you to seduce Draco Malfoy. It's perfect!"

"I think 'perfect' is a terrible overstatement." Hermione crossed her arms, staring daggers at Ginny.

"C'mon Hermione, lighten up," Dean Thomas said from somewhere to her left. She did not look at him; Hermione's gaze was unfaltering.

"Right, it's not like you have any exciting secrets - we all know already that you snogged Viktor Krum," Ginny giggled and looked at everyone else in the room before looking at Hermione again, "and that is the best you've got. Sorry, love. You need some new secrets." She winked.

Sitting on the foot of Ron's bed was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were squealing with delight. Of all the dares that evening, this was the most amusing of them all. It was plainly obvious by the dreamy look in their eyes, though, that they each secretly (or not so secretly, rather) wished this was their dare.

"But she hates him! And Malfoy'll probably hex her into next year if she tries" Ron spoke, sitting on this own bed with his head leaning on his headboard. He, too, was red in the face. Leaning up he spoke up a little more sternly this time. " I won't let her get hurt over a stupid game of Truth or Dare."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself against _Malfoy_, Ron." She emphasized Malfoy's name, punctuating it with disgust.

She looked back at Ginny. "But he's right - I hate Malfoy and he loathes me, too. Ginny, this won't work. Dare me to do something else. _Anything_ else." She pleaded, playing with the charm on the necklace she was wearing.

Honestly, she _could_ do it, but what if Draco Malfoy rejected her. She would be humiliated. Hermione snorted with derisive laughter. 'If.' That hypothetical question was absurd, she thought. He would reject her and hold it over her head, gloating that he, Draco Malfoy, the world's biggest prat, could get anyone - even Hermione Granger. There was no way in hell she was going to give him that kind of satisfaction.

"It's either you snog Malfoy or you profess your undying love to Snape in the middle of your next potions class." Ginny stated, with a gloating expression.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She leaned her elbows against her knees, her face buried in her hands. If it were possible for someone to die from embarrassment, she'd already be six feet under. This was simply awful! Either way she was going to be humiliated beyond belief. She had gotten the worst dare out of all of them. Harry had had to propose to a house elf - who, immediately afterwards, ran crying bloody murder beating her head against a banister until she was ordered to leave (Hermione was not amused in the least). Ron had had to streak in the hallways singing the Hogwarts school song - well he actually screamed it, he was so nervous. But this, this was even worse than Lavender admitting she'd conform to bestiality for the divinations professor, Firenze, a handsome centaur. Ugh! And that was just plain disgusting.

"It's just a dare, Hermione. It's not like it will affect the rest of your life. Plus, no one else has to know other than us here," Seamus said, looking at everyone, receiving agreements in the form of nods.

"Yeah," agreed Dean, "plus, if you do this, I'll nick a pair of Filch's underpants and hang them in the Great Hall!"

Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean all roared with laughter, while the girls' faces scrunched up. They looked as if they might hurl.

'Boys,' Hermione thought, shaking her head wearily. "That really is quite revolting, you know," she said out loud. Sighing she realized there was no use in trying to get out of her dare. She looked around the boy's dormitory while she thought about what she had to do. She laid her head back against Harry's headboard, looking at Harry who was leaning on one of his bedposts.

"I bet you can't do it," Harry said still laughing. He inclined his head toward Hermione, smirking at her, his green eyes conveying mischief.

Ginny looked up at Harry, winking at him so that no one else saw before turning back to Hermione. "Harry's right - you can fight against whatever You-Know-Who affiliates you cross, and you're wicked smart, but you can't kiss an innocent boy?"

"Ha! Draco Malfoy is _anything _but innocent," Hermione retorted. They doubted her! It was bad enough that she doubted herself, but it would've be nice to have had their support. Hermione furrowed her brow and crossed her arms even tighter, if it were possible.

Harry chuckled, "Watch out Hermione, you're going to give yourself premature wrinkles. Just get it over…" He was cut off by a loud laughing coming from Parvati. She and Lavender had been talking in whispered voices, but in their excitement their voices amplified considerably.

"Merlin, I hope he's not innocent…" Lavender purred, Parvati giggling in concurrence.

"I wonder if he really can do that thing with his tongue…" she trailed off, her chin resting against the palm of her hand, head cocked to the ight in a dream sort of trance.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm not a bunch of slags like you lot…"

"Hermione, seducing one person doesn't make you a slag," said Lavender, "seducing lots of them does." she smiled devilishly. It was Ron this time who rolled his eyes.

"You would know," Ginny said, and both girls and Parvati laughed, while Dean and Seamus chorused an "Ooooh!" Hermione just sat stock still.

"Well at least I've had my share of fun…" smiled Lavender. Seamus audibly mutter under his breath "And then some…"

"Think about it, Hermione," Lavender continued, ignoring Seamus and Dean who were sniggering beside her, "For a moment you will have complete power over Draco Malfoy - the most eligible guy in school! If you do this, you can hold it over his head for ever that, of all people, he gave in to you!"

Hermione just stared at her. "Complete power," she repeated almost inaudibly. What it would mean to have complete power over Malfoy. She could trick him then expose that it was her. Merlin, he would die! She smiled to herself, this was the chance to screw up Malfoy's idea that he was God's gift to earth. As an added bonus, every time after tonight that he would even consider teasing her or any other Gryffindor for that matter, she would remind him of his secret that he wouldn't want to get out. It would be like blackmail.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Ginny and Lavender squealed. Parvati, however, did not since she was still daydreaming about whatever it was that Malfoy could do with his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Just A Dare

**A/N: You know the drill ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Just A Dare

"Hermione, please, this is ridiculous. You can't kiss Malfoy," Ron pleaded, ignoring the cheering of everyone else in his room.

"Can't? Or you just don't want me to?" She asked, now standing up, her hands on her hips with a most Hermione-ish look of anger and annoyance. "Because I most certainly can and I will. I am quite capable of dealing with Malfoy on my own. I'm smarter than he is and I don't need your concern." She glared at him, daring him to say something else.

Hermione's raised voiced caused everyone else in the room to quiet down. A palpable tension settled itself in the room. No one dared to speak.

Ron shifted his feet awkwardly, starring at the stone tiled floor. He knew he had no place to object. He was dating Lavender now, and this was the first time Hermione had allowed herself in the same room with them outside of classes. Though, in spite of this, he still had feelings for Hermione - feelings he obviously wasn't allowed to have, feelings he realized weren't welcome anymore. He looked at Hermione, his blue eyes still pleading with her brown ones.

Hermione sighed, "Ron, it's just a dare. Re - lax." She said, emphasized each syllable, then walked away as if to leave the room. When she got to the door she paused, turned on her heels to look at Ginning and the other two girls, and motioned for them to follow. She gave one last look, which was directed at Harry. She smiled, winked, and walked out of the boy's dormitory.

When the girls had gone, Harry looked at the three remaining occupants who were still starring at the door. "I think that means she already has a perfect scheme."

Dean leaned in towards Seamus to say, "Five galleons says she chickens out."

"Double. I think she'll do it," was his only response.

Seamus stood up, yawning and stretching, then clapped Ron on the back, smiling cheerfully with the thought of ten galleons on his mind. "Don't get your knickers in a twist mate, it's only a dare."

"Yeah, only a dare…" Ron echoed distantly, still transfixed.

"Ginny, I need to you find me something of your brother's," Hermione said quickly when back in her room. Sorting out everything in her head, she made a mental checklist of the things she needed.

"Ron's?"

"No, of course not Ron's - Fred and George's. I need some of that Peruvian instant darkness powder."

"Tough luck getting any from them tonight, but I think Harry has some. What do you need that for?" Ginny looked inquiringly at Hermione who was looking herself over in the mirror. Hermione looked at Ginny's reflection in the mirror and cocked her head to one side, raising an eyebrow grinning mischievously.

"Oh…" Ginny said, the answer visibly dawning on her face as she broke out in a wide smile. "That's good - that's real good! He will find that irresistible!" Ginny left the room to get the powder still bouncing, thinking how perfect her dare was.

Lavender and Parvati were looking at each other with questioning looks, but shrugged at each other. They figured they weren't meant to understand just yet.

Even though she knew he wasn't going to see her, she wanted too look good - feel good - while she was kissing Malfoy. She didn't really know which, but it just felt like it was the right thing to do, like this was a special occasion. She was about to kiss Draco Malfoy, so passionately that he wouldn't be able to help wanting more, and then she was going to leave. She was going to outsmart the Slytherin Sex God at his own game of sex appeal.

Staring at herself in the mirror she began to French braid her hair. She rationalized, if it were left down it would be a dead give away. Her thick mane of bushy hair certainly would've put up a red flag for Malfoy if he were to run his fingers through her hair. Her stomach lurched. An image popped up in her mind of his perfectly pale hands cupping her neck, his fingers entangled in her brown hair while he was kissing her, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth. She got butterflies in her stomach.

"I must be more nervous than I thought," she said quietly to herself. When she was finished braiding her hair and had tied it at the end with a hair band she looked herself once over in the mirror and smiled to herself.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Hermione saw a flame of red hair approaching her as she heard the squeak of their dormitory door. Ginny had come back in the room, holding a box of darkness powder, as well as Harry's invisibility cloak tucked under her arm. She handed Hermione the box and tucked her red hair behind her ears.

"For what is that?" Hermione asked, "I don't need it."

"You don't," Ginny replied, "but I do."

"Why for?"

"How else am I to know that you actually went through with your dare?" she raised one eyebrows, as if to say 'I'm coming whether you like it or not.'

"Fine, then lets get this over with," Hermione conceded without answering the question. She already knew there was no use.

Lavender and Parvati who had been laying on Parvati's bed having a quiet conversation, yet watching the whole time shot up exclaiming, "You're going like that?!"

Both Hermione and Ginny turned around, looking shocked. Confusion written on both of their faces. "What is wrong with the way I look?" Hermione asked.

Lavender threw her hands up in the air, releasing a sigh that one would give when talking to an amateur. "You've at least got to put some mascara on…" Lavender stated, as if it were blasphemous to walk out of Gryffindor tower without it.

"…And some lip gloss!" Parvati finished, jumping off her bed, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her back towards the large mirror, as Lavender hurried to the vanity to grab her mascara. Hermione looked at Ginny who just shrugged as if to say, 'Might as well, it couldn't hurt.'

While Parvati was rifling through her make up in the third draw of the vanity, looking for the every shade of lip gloss she owned, Lavender got to work putting on Hermione's mascara. A moment later, Parvati was on Hermione's other side putting each lip gloss tube up to Hermione's face, seeing out each shade matched, or didn't match, with her skin tone. Eventually she settled for a natural pink that had a tinge of gold in it.

She wasn't sure if Lavender was just being nice so that things would be easier with Ron or that she was sincerely interesting in helping, so Hermione just stood there fiddling with her necklace in the same nervous habit she had expressed in the boy's dormitory earlier. The necklace was a gold chain with a fleur-de-lis charm dangling from it. The charm was gold like the chain, and at each point on the charm was inlaid a small ruby. She was a Gryffindor - even when it came to jewelry.

After being deemed "ready" by Parvati and Lavender, the four girls headed downstairs to the common room where the boys were waiting. When Hermione entered the common room, the boys just stared at here. Seamus and Ron's jaws even dropped noticeably. Harry gave her a complimentary whistle, causing Hermione's cheeks reddened.

"You sure got all done up for 'just a dare,'" Ron spoke icily after a few silent moments. His voice cracked as if he had not spoken in years.

"You know I never half-ass anything, Ronald," She said defensively throwing him a malicious glare to match the tone she'd been given. Honestly, he had no place to act even the least bit jealous. "Why would I start now?"

"Aw ignore him, Hermione," Dean said to her.

"Yeah, you look bloody fantastic," said Seamus, grinning from ear to ear. "Malfoy better enjoy it; I sure would."

Hermione smile awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say, managing only, "Uh… thanks Seamus." She glanced towards Harry, looking for his approval.

He nodded at her. "You look great. Knock 'em dead, alright?" He gave her a reassuring smile, then took her into his arms giving her a hug and whispering into her ear, "If he tries anything, just give him another good punch for me."

"Yeah, I will. Promise," she looked up smiling, remembering that day back in third year that she had punched Malfoy hard in the face. She unraveled herself from Harry's arms and walked over to Ginny, taking Ginny's arm in hers, and headed for the door, pausing when she heard Harry's voice again.

"Do you two even know where you're going to find Malfoy?" He asked laughing at the idea that they were either going to aimlessly wander the castle at night or go to the dungeons and ask for Draco Malfoy to whomever opened the door.

Hermione flushed, embarrassed at her mistake. How could she have forgotten one of the most important details?

Lavender piped up, "Oh! I know where he is! He had quidditch practice a couple hours ago, so he should be in the prefect's bathroom by now," she smiled the toothiest smile possible, "washing up."

Ron rolled his eyes while Ginny said, "Lav, you're _such_ a stalker! Honestly, how do you know that?!"

Lavender tossed her hair back haughtily. " I have my ways."

"I guess Professor Trelawney taught her something after all," muttered Dean to Seamus.

Hermione laughed - this dare just got better. She flicked her wand (there was no need for her to say the incantation aloud any more since she was so well rehearsed in nonverbal spells). "Well, in that case…" she pronounced as a towel, her toiletries bag, and her pajamas zoomed from the girls dormitory into her arms, "I should probably take these."

She winked at the girls, who laughed at the juicy new addition the plan, and left through the portrait hole arm-in-arm with Ginny. She smiled to no one in particular, thinking 'This has to be killing Ron, and soon enough this _will_ be killing Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the first couple chapters! I have the next couple written, so I'll get them up ASAP. Please R&R!**

**P.S. Figuring I should give credit where credit is due: Part of the idea for this story was inspired by secretdiary's "Blind-sided" which is fantastic, btw!**


	3. Chapter 3: Here Goes Nothing

**A/N: You know the drill!**

**And special thanks to the reviewers and critics: littlemalfoy, scattercreek red, MidsummerNiteDreamer (btw love the name! That's my favourite Shakespearean play), Krunior-Rogan-Always, Simply Paula (working on the length and details for ya! Hopefully this chapter is more to your liking), Lady Hermione C, Hermione09Weasley, and Nicole Desire (kudos for being the first review :) )**

**Glad y'all are liking the the story so far! I am almost done writing it I think, but it just takes time to type them out and all that jazz.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Here Goes Nothing 

When they finally arrived at the Prefect's bathroom, Hermione and Ginny discussed the plan. When Hermione was owning up on her dare, Ginny was to stand close to the door, playing scout in order to make sure no one came in, even though neither she nor the new incomer wouldn't see anything. Ginny settled for the fact that she wouldn't see the dare in action - which she agreed it would be a tad bit awkward just in case the situation got intense - so she settled for seeing the after effects once Hermione made good on her dare and left.

Hermione was definitely nervous. The image of her kissing Malfoy kept playing in her mind. What if it wasn't as bad as she hoped (she had to hope it was bad since she loathed Malfoy and didn't want to get too caught up and forget this was business).

But what if she liked kissing Malfoy? Her stomach did another summersault as she opened the large wooden double doors that mark the entrance to the Prefect's bathroom.

Sure enough, just as Lavender predicted - there was Draco Malfoy, sitting in the pool-sized bathtub. His back was to her, his arms stretched out along the edge of the bath. His pale blonde hair was mussed up as if he had gotten it went and then russled it up with his hands. And his body! Hermione was momentarily surprised by his back and arm muscles, having never seen him with his shirt off. They were ripped from quidditch, and Draco held them taut as he sat there.

He obviously sat this way for a reason: to show off just how good he looked to any girls who happened to walk in (as was now the case) or to show any guys who came in that he could certainly kick their arse.

The sound of the door opening made Draco turn around. His grey eyes looked towards the entryway, and see it was only Granger he smirked, looked her up and down for a moment then turned back around, closing his eyes and leaning his head back onto the lip of the tub.

Smiling to herself, she walked over to one of the sinks that sat in row against the wall and set her toiletry bag. Her towel and pajamas were with Ginny who was standing next to to the door, unbeknownst to Malfoy of course since she was under Harry's cloak. Well Hermione assumed she was still there since that was the plan, but of course, Hermione could not see her either.

Hermione took out her toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash. Turning on the faucet she ran her toothbrush under the water, applied a line of toothpaste and let the water run while she brushed her teeth, sending covert glances at Malfoy by way of his reflection in the mirror.

As she did so she contemplated exactly what she was to do, 'Should I just march right up to him and kiss him in the dark? Or should I sneak up behind him? Or maybe I should just be like the other girls for once and join him in the bath - I'm sure that would make the seduction a little easier.' She audibly gagged on her toothbrush at this point due to her _minor _disgust at her own thought, to which Draco's response was, "I guess you don't swallow much do you, Granger?" Hermione just glared at his reflection, but neither said anything to counter his innuendo nor turn around to give him the satisfaction of knowing she had heard him. Draco didn't speak another word, not moving to face her as well.

Following Draco's example of silence now, Hermione kept quite now ignoring, not bothering to give him another glance. This now was business and she would not allow his perverse manner to change that. After rinsing her mouth with mouthwash, she gave herself a look-over in the mirror, tucking the pieces of hair that had fallen out of her braid back behind her ears. She had to be enigmatic, but alluring and she could not let him know it was her. That would ruin the whole thing.

She knew now exactly what she must do. Hermione grabbed her things and glanced back her refection in the mirror, looking into her eyes. Her lashes definitely stood out with the mascara on, though she was fortunate enough to have thick, curly eyelashes in the first place so mascara only enhanced this attribute. "Show time."

She strolled away from the mirror, giving Malfoy one last look as she headed for the door, "Good night, Malfoy."

It was not surprising that he didn't say anything in response to her laconic valediction, which made it all the better for Hermione. If one thing good could be said about Malfoy, he was at least predictable. She stood by Ginny, watching as Draco clasped his hands together, placing them behind his head for support. He flexed them again - just in case she happened to turn around. "Prat," she said imperceptibly, shaking her head. He looked good and he knew it; so did she.

Ginny stifled a laugh next to her. Hermione walked towards the door again, removing her Gryffindor slippers she had donned before she left. She untied her tie and stuffed it inside her right-footed slipper.

Hermione thrust her had towards where Ginny was supposed to be. A pale had appeared, placing a fistful of fine black powder in Hermione's open palm. Gripping the instant darkness powder she pushed the heavy door open as if she were leaving with her open palm. As the door creaked shut, she gave Ginny an unfaltering smile. "Here goes nothing," she whispered. As soon as the door behind her slammed shut, sending an echoing din into the room, she threw the powder on to the stone as she walked soundlessly down the deep grey runner that was a pathway between the entryway and the bath. In doing so the black dust immediately blanketed the whole room. It was as dark as the darkest nights with no moonlight or stars to guide the way; the only lighted path was through Hermione's eyes.

Hermione kneeled down behind Draco and silently drew in a long, calming breath. She was sure glad he had had his eyes closed, otherwise the sudden darkness might not have made it go so smoothly thus far.

She stared at him for a moment, taking in his pallid complexion noting that it seemed to be ashier than normal. They grey tinge was the worst under his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept in ages. Otherwise, he looked calm, collected - completely unaware that his surroundings had darkened or that he was not alone in the darkness, that someone else was there watching him.

She felt like a cat, sitting in the manner she was with her shins on the ground and her two hands palm down on the stone tile. Musing to herself she thought about what she had read in the library about cats and magic while here eyes traced the lines of Draco's face. She thought of how they were tied with witchcraft and were mysterious, supposedly having supernatural powers. The fact that she could see in the dark when no one else in the room could only enhanced this metaphor. She was a coal grey cat about to make herself known to her prey. She reached her hand out, feeling the smoothness of Draco's skin.

Draco suddenly became aware of a soft pair of hands running from his elbows, quickly down to his chest while a pair of lips kissed his neck, biting ever so slightly. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly, his grey eyes searched for, well, anything as he turned around to face whoever had kissed him.

He waited for his eyes to clear, but soon realized that he couldn't see anything, he spoke out in to the dark with a tone of unease, "Who's there? Why can't I see?"

Hermione stared at him, resuming her cat-like position on the edge of the bath. Staying still and quiet, like a skilled huntress she sat; she did not utter a sound. When no response came Draco began to thrash around, his arms outstretched searching for anything that may be sneaking up on him. He made such a ruckus as he did so, splashing soapy water everywhere. She watched the emotions on his face morph from uncertainty to fear to anger, deceiving him and his private thoughts.

Hermione was glad though that the water level as well as the bubbles came up to his pelvic bones. If it were much lower it might break her concentration. She had never put herself in a situation that would have resulted in seeing a man completely naked in front of her, especially not Draco Malfoy.

Still silent, she let her eyes wander away from his face, allowing them to roam over his body. On his neck there was a distinctive line marking where his uniform sat; his face she realized was slightly darker than the rest of his body. 'So I guess even a Malfoy can get a farmer's tan,' she thought as she saw a similar line on crossing his bicep. This must be from playing quidditch, though it was slightly less prominent than the line on the base of his neck.

Her gaze continued to wander, migrating downward over his torso. His chest and stomach were like that of one who works out often; all six abs were present. Despite his musculature, he was still lean, muscles not protruding in a manner than might be offending to the eye, but rather "fit" Hermione thought. Draco was slight and tall in stature, though not much taller than herself, and his muscles complimented this. Well defined, but unobtrusive.

When he turned away from her, however, she saw that his back and arm muscles were much more defined than his other muscles. Ron was starting to show the same muscles from throwing the quaffel down the pitch; perhaps Draco did not always play seeker when away from Hogwarts.

Hermione still had not said anything as she had dissected every inch of what she saw before her. The silence had made Malfoy unsettled, which she saw clearly defined on his face.

"Why the bloody hell won't you answer me? Where are you?" he said, sounding now like he might have been a few years younger than she new him to be. Over the din he was creating, she pulled off her jumper with out disturbing him further - the heat from the bathwater was making her uncomfortable in so many layers of clothing.

'Merlin,' Hermione thought, she had not expected him to be this jumpy. He acted as if he were expecting someone to attack him. She did not know that in fact he had been. After months and months of failure in his duties to the Dark Lord, Draco had thought surely someone other than Snape would have approached him by now. Though, admittedly the kisses definitely threw him off. A death eater he had expected, a kiss he had not.

Hermione edged closer and closer to the edge of the bath so thather hands were wrapped around the lip, and her knees now touched her wrists. He was only an arms length away with his arms outstretched, so she reached out lacing her fingers in his.

Draco gasped, turning his head sharply towards where he guessed the owner of these fingers must be.

"I'm right here," she said softly, purring like one might into a lover's ear. "To answer your other question, you can't see because I did not want you to see."

"Didn't want me to see what?" Draco moved slowly towards the voice, his hand still clasped in his company's hand. He wasn't sure if he hadn't recoiled because he was surprised at how small and delicate this mystery hand was (he thought it must be a small girl to which it belonged) or that if he let go he would have no clue where she was and he didn't want her to sneak up on him again. Right now, she was the only land mark in the abyss; he wouldn't be able to orient himself towards the door if he had wanted to do such.

"I did not want you to see me," the voice spoke in the same soft tone that put the softest sound of a summer's wind to shame. If anything, it may have modulated to something much softer.

"Why wouldn't you want that?" Draco following suit, let his voice become softer. She was not here to threaten him; if it were otherwise she would have already done so. "And you haven't yet answered in a way that would explain exactly why I can't see."

"You can't see because I used Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. I can see you perfectly, but neither you nor anyone else who might walk in can see anything. Your eyes are working fine, but they cannot cut through this type of darkness" She figured it would do no harm to tell him, she had no reason not to. "I don't want you to see me because I have to.." the voice faltered. "I want to do something, but I'm afraid if you could see me I would not have the courage."

The cogs in Draco's brain were certainly turning now. Because of the way Hermione was speaking to him, he could not place her voice - he had never heard her talk like this, no one had. To him she had only ever directed a tone of derisive indifference or hatred. He might have only recognized her aurally if she screamed at him.

"What are you going to…" He began , but his words were cut short when the pair of lips that he had previously felt kiss his neck were now pressed full on against his lips with such urgency that all at one it felt passionate, but chaste.

Hermione pulled away quickly, waiting for some soft of a reaction: a yell or a snarl. She stayed still, her hand still in his, searching for some emotion in his face other than one of shock. The knees of her skirt as well as her socks were soaked in bath water from Draco's earlier fit in the water. She listened, hard, soon realizing that they had both stopped the autonomous function of inhaling and exhaling.

To say that Draco was shocked would be an understatement. Being kissed by a stranger during the middle of his bath was not exactly penciled in on his agenda of things to do tonight. There was something intriguing about this situation that kept Draco from speaking out of fear that his mouth may betray his mind. Why would someone go though all this effort just to kiss him? She felt so innocent, like a young girl with her first crush. Just a kiss, she hadn't tried anything else - jus one kiss. Obviously this girl wasn't a Slytherin; they would've been in the middle of a heated exposé if she were. Her grand design had work though - the mystery of the situation made him want her.

He was curious to know who she was, but most of all he wanted to take her innocence, bottle it and own it for himself. With his assignment from the Dark Lord, he had been feeling anything but innocent these past few months. He felt nearly every bit of good must have left him by now and everything that made him a an adolescent still had abandoned him. She felt young and vibrant, full of life and smart, while he no longer felt any of these things. She had no vices, only virtues; he was consumed with them. He needed this; he needed her.

He squeeze the petit hand he still held, looking into the darkness, knowing full well that he couldn't see his captor. He smirked towards where he thought she was and pulled her quickly towards him.

Hermione saw the trademark smirk and felt him jerk her body quickly towards his, causing her to lose her balance and fall into the tub. She thought he was tossing her as an attempt to either punish her or disorient her so that he might get away. However, her upper body was pressed quickly against something solid and rock hard. His chest did not budge when she fell on to it. Draco's seeker reflexes had kept her from being drenched, however her skirt and socks were now completely soaked.

As she tilted her head upward to look into his eyes, she met his lips as he had been leaning down to kiss her. He was now kissing her of his own volition! His lips placed kisses on her neck and collarbone, exploring their way back to her mouth.

She had gasped, which Draco hungrily took to mean that she wanted more. Still holding her hand, he tucked their clasped hands behind her back, placing his other hand on her neck, his fingers entangled in the plait at the roots of her hair. In doing such he pulled her in to him, holding her tighter and deepening the kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth, massaging her tongue with his.

Hermione's stomach did a summersault for the second time that evening as she gave in and kiss him back. Viktor had certainly not kissed her like this; he had been rough and rather sloppy like a boy who really hadn't experienced a good kisser. Draco kissed her like he adored her, like he really wanted her. Momentarily she became sad that this wasn't real. That this would all be make-believe by the morning. Soon she would have to leave him alone in the dark and no one would ever know that for a moment these two enemies had the potential to be lovers.

Hermione reluctantly pulled away as if to leave. She had made good on her dare - she kissed him and he wanted her terribly.

"No, don't go now." Draco held her tight, continuing to kiss her, trailing kisses down her neck to where he found a few buttons of her shirt had come unbuttoned. He kissed down her sternum to the top of her breasts, then kissed her moth again quickly as if to persuade her, running the hand that had been on her neck down one of her breasts, stomach and resting on her corresponding hip. He knew she was wanting him as much as he wanted her, her body told him what her lips would not.

"Draco, I… I…" She breathed, she never imagined she could be here like this with Malfoy of all places. She hadn't realized until a moment ago how seducible _she_ was. She wanted him; she wanted him to want her, too.

"You what? Can't?" He finisher her statement. "You can and you want to." He cupped one of her breasts with his free hand, then moved it back to her neck. "No one is making you leave me, and I won't let you go." She looked in his eyes and saw no mirth in his being right, only sadness that she might leave him.

She had no way of comprehending what her presence meant to him. Just to be so close to someone who had no ties to his misdeeds made him feels for a moment as if they didn't exist. Only she existed - she was his savior from himself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to leave it at such a cliff-hanger moment, but it is getting quite late here and I'm very tired. I know, I know I hate it, too, but I wanted to get the third chapter up like I promised. I will update more tomorrow. Promise! Please, R&R :) And please excuse any typos, really, it is late.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cinderella

**A/N: Thank you again to all my reviewers! It is greatly appreciated.**

**You know the drill ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cinderella 

Hermione gazed into Draco's stormy grey eyes. His eyes were like that of a day at see when there is no sun and rain clouds blanket the sky, making everything else grey as well. She could see that he truly did not want her to go; it was a pleading look. She thought that if he was able to look into her eyes, he would see a quandary and a hint of uncertainty. She was torn between staying with him for a little longer or leaving according to the predetermined plan.

Hermione took her hand out of Draco's for the first time that evening. Putting both of her hands on his pecs she slowly placed soft kisses on his chest - it was her way of telling him that she did not want to go either, but was afraid to stay.

She kissed him until Draco lifted her chin with his hand, looking at her face. Hermione was surprised to find that he was looking into her eyes. She knew however that he was unaware that he was doing so. He did not close his eyes, until his lips met her skin. If his lips were not on her, his eyes were open, looking for any sign that might tell him who she was.

His lack of sight heightened his other senses, most notably touch. He let his forehead rest against hers. From this vantage point, he knew exactly where every feature of her face must be; he didn't even need to see her to know she was perfect. He knew her by touch so well that he felt like he had loved her in the dark a million times before. Never before had he felt this way with any other girl; he could not quite place what it was that made her so different. She had something the others before her had not possessed.

Draco tilted his head, leaning down to place four soft kisses on her face: he kissed her forehead, placed a kiss on either cheek, then kissed ever so lightly on the tip of her nose. He opened his eyes again to search once more before placing another kiss on her lips. They kissed for what seemed like hours, though it may have been only a moment; all sense of time was lost.

This kiss was different. It wasn't full of the heated passion of their first kiss, but rather it was slow and tentative. Both thinking different thoughts: Draco was unsure what boundary he was crossing, but he definitely knew there was one somewhere - he could feel it emanating from her. Hermione was hesitant because she knew exactly what and where the boundary was, and knew it was about a mile behind her - she was now in no-man's-land. Fraternizing with an enemy and enjoying it was way off the beaten path.

Draco continued to kiss her as his hands moved down to the buttons on her blouse, unbuttoning it one button at a time. Undoing the last button he lifted her arms straight up, pulling the shirt upward and off her body.

Much to Hermione's surprise, she did not protest. The knowledge that he could not see her and was still completely infatuated with her and her body made her feel sexy and wanted. She wasn't ready to let that go. Not yet, anyways.

She looked over his physique again her hands still on his chest, wondering how it was that she had not noticed it before: he was gorgeous. All the other girls were right, but she had been too blinded by her hatred of him to notice anything other than his bad qualities. She note his behaviour: normally he was defensive and arrogant, but with her he had let his guard down. This was part of what frightened her; she really had done something to him. But if he knew who she was, she wondered if he would have reacted the same.

His hands rested on either side of her waist, his thumbs rubbing against her stomach which he found to be flat and taut. Draco was unsure what he was waiting for. Under normal circumstances, if a girl had approached him this way he would have had her in a minute flat. However the situation he was in now was somehow different. He wanted to spend forever in the dark with her; she made him feel a hell of a lot better than he did normally. He felt whole. Safe.

The edge of Draco's hand felt the side zipper to her skirt. He started to unzip it, but then stopped, looking back to where he knew her eyes should be.

"I'm not meaning to be crass, but I figure you must be uncomfortable with wet clothing on."

Hermione blinked, not saying anything. This was way out of character for what she had expected from Malfoy. She smiled, the hot water did make her feel like she was in a wet sauna. Placing her hand underneath his, she tugged on the zipper. It took her a moment to wriggle out of the skirt and socks; they were much more clingy when they were soaked. Standing back up, she was only in her knickers and bra - both of which were burgundy. She let go of the clothing so lightly that it was barely noticeable that she had done so. The three articles drifted slowly away from their owner.

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and placed his hands over her boy shorts. Draco drew breath; her curve was delicate but extraordinary. He moved his hands all over her body, as if to attempt to memorize her features. When he got to her chest he found her necklace. Tracing the edges of the charm with his fingers, he spoke.

"A fleur-de-lis?"

"Yes, family heirloom. It had belonged to my great-grandmother. She wore it everyday of her life after she received it as a wedding gift from my great-grandfather."

"Why do you wear it now?"

"Sentimental value." Which was true. Her great-grandmother was where she had gotten her middle name, Jean, and was the witch from whom Hermione had gotten her magical ability. She, too, had been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts ages ago (hence, the charm being gold and red). It was important because it of its familial ties, but also because it defined who she was as a witch. She was a Gryffidor through and through.

As she thought, Draco replaced the charm delicately then let his hand lightly caress her exposed cleavage along the seam of her bra, then let his hand reach out in search for hers. He took one hand in his, and lifted it towards his lips and kissed the palm of her hand. In doing so, an intriguing smell entered his nostrils. Dried ink. 'She must have been writing sometime earlier this evening,' He thought. The rest of her body smelled of peppermint, he realized when he leaned down once more to kiss her neck.

He breathed in her scent deeply before he said anything, trying to collect his emotions into a thought. "I don't know who you are, but I wish I could. I know the smell of your skin and the curvature of your body, but I don't know your name. I know you are brave and cunning - especially to have schemed all this into a reality - but I can tell you are scared of something."

As he described her, he realized why she made him feel this way. It was her innocence, both physical and mental. She was able to make him feel cleansed of his transgressions by her presence. He wanted to take part of her innocence like he had done to many others, but he felt as if he wasn't the one who was supposed to. He was tainted. She was pure. He could not ruin something so beautiful when he had nothing to give in return. For once, he felt sad that his life had endured nothing but hate and competition, always trying to transcend "average" and be better than everyone else. He competed in everything: social status, aptitude ('Only Granger is in my way of being top' he thought), at home he had to compete against his parents' idea of who he was supposed to be. If he met their standards, it wasn't good enough; he always had to be better. Even in his sex life, it was about control and power; the feeling he got from another's submission to him was what he thrived on. It meant they were weaker than him and had less willpower. _She_ was the one thing that had broken this monotony.

Draco became aware that the room was lightening and he was slowly starting to be able to make out the outline of her figure. He knew once she realized this, too, she would leave him. Rather than allowing her to leave, he took her into his arms and held her tight.

Her head was tucked into his chest and Hermione could only think of his words. He was right, she was everything he said. She was scared and unsure. This Malfoy - Draco - in whose arms she was pressed against so tightly was not at all like the one she thought she knew. The boy she had known for six years was arrogant and self-centered; this boy that she had known for a little while was kind, gentle, and loving.

Hermione opened her eyes, realizing she was beginning to see a faint glow from the lanterns that hung over the mirrors at the sink. It was time to leave. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Draco's cheek. Without another word she turned away from him. Before she took a step, he caught her hand.

For the first time in his life, he uttered, "Please," his tone was somber. It broke her heart to hear it. "I think…" he paused, letting his head droop. Crestfallen he lifted his eyes towards her, "I can't even think straight to know _what_ I think. I do know that I don't want you to leave me."

What he was thinking was this: this girl was an incredible kisser. Not once did they have the awkward first kiss where the kiss doesn't quite match like it should; they matched perfectly from the beginning. She did not fawn all over him like other girls had done, which is nice for sure, but they don't care about just him. They care only about his looks and image. It was a change to feel the touch of someone he felt actually cared about _him_. It felt amazing. It was like the elation one gets by blindly doing a puzzle and making all the pieces fit. Her affection was like the last piece that joined two halves to make a whole. She had strolled into his life unannouced and had mended his wounds; that had to mean something.

Hermione froze. Those were the last words she expected to hear, and she did not know what to say in return.

"Say something…" Draco pleaded, and he did not under any other circumstances plead with anyone. "I've never felt like this, and I don't want it to go away when you leave me."

Hermione looked back at Draco. Her eyes brimming with tears. He was feeling this because of her; it was her fault. It was her fault that it hurt her, too. "It is not me you care about; you are infatuated with who you think I am." And with that said, she pulled out of his grip easily because his disbelief had rendered him incapable of reacting.

Hermione grabbed her jumper from the side of the tub, not bothering to look for her socks and skirt, since they were still somewhere in the bath, and cantered towards the door. As she pushed the door open and bolted out she could hear Draco calling after her.

"Wait, I didn't get your…" but the door cut him short. She did not hear the rest of his message.

Draco stood there staring into a hazy bathroom. His mind was reeling. He felt as if he were waking up after blacking out; it takes a moment for one's vision to clear. Draco shook his head like a dog wringing water from its coat. The quiet room felt suddenly empty. The past bit had been the most alive he had felt since he didn't know when. He had to find that girl.

Leaping out of the tub, he splashed soapy water everywhere and broke out in a full sprint towards the doors at the end of the grey runner. He pushed them open with all his might, causing it to slam hard against the stone walls of the corridor. He peered out in the dark hallway which was lit only by a few lanterns causing long shadows to stretch across the floor.

For a moment he could not see anything. Even though this hallway was not bright, it was still much brighter than the room he was still half in. He realized there was someone in the corridor with him. It was her, it had to be! She was obviously grief-stricken and had come back to him. He smiled - not smirked - and stepped into the hallways, sure that he would see the lovely face he had become enraptured with without even laying eyes on looking back at him.

Footsteps drew close before he heard, "Bloody hell, Malfoy! Throw some clothes on. We're not all in love with your body as much as you are."

Dumbstruck, Draco did not move a muscle. He could hear the beat of his heart pounding loudly in his head. Not saying or doing anything at all, he just stared at the girl in front of him. A deer in the headlights.

"Are you deaf and dumb, too?" Ginny said, hiding a smile as best as she could. Draco's expression was priceless.

"Um…" Draco stumbled. His mind could not make his mouth function properly. "Uh… I…"

"That is a very dignified response for a Malfoy."

Straightening up, he glowered at her. "Did you see a girl come through this door?" His grey eyes bore into hers, looking for some unspoken response.

Ginny sniffed, "No, I did not, Malfoy," and she strode away. A malicious grin spread over her face as she called over her shoulder, "Sweet dreams."

As soon as Ginny rounded the corner, she looked to her right and saw Hermione's head floating five feet above the ground. "Hermione! You are unbelievable, that was ace! I didn't think you'd really do it." She said guffawing, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah…" Hermione breathed heavily, hardly believing herself that it had indeed just happened. "Teaches you not to doubt me."

Ginny laughed heartily, handing Hermione her her belongings. "Oh, Hermione. I think you've out shone us all now. I simply can't beat your _alluring_ entrance! It was brilliant." She could not get over how amazing that performance was. She actually believed for a moment Hermione had feelings for Malfoy; how absurd.

Shaking her head of her mixed emotions, Hermione looked back up at Ginny, smiling now, too, as if everything was back to normal. "I know! But Merlin, I didn't expect that to last so long."

"Me either. I was about two seconds away from joining the party. Sounds like he had it pretty bad for you," She smirked, "asking all gentlemen-like and covert to take your clothes off, begging you not to leave. Speaking of, where_ are_ your clothes?"

Hermione gave Ginny a sheepish look, a look of pure innocence attempting to cover a deed of misconduct.

"Hah! You did let him, you slag. Did you do anything?"

"I didn't shag him if that's what you mean, I still have my knickers and bra on. Actually, he was a perfect gentleman."

"Draco Malfoy? A perfect gentleman? Are we talking about the same git we have known for ages?

"Yes. I don't know what happened in there, but it was as if that was a whole other side of Draco that I don't think many people get to see."

"Aw! Hermione, he's in love with you."

Hermione's eyes widened, stopping dead in her tracks. "Ginny, how could he love me when he hasn't even _seen_ me."

"He's seen you, but he just hasn't had the ability to really get to know you _intimately_." She grabbed Hermione's hand and began to walk once again towards Gryffindor Tower. "He's a prat generally, so his ego kind of gets in the way of him taking more notice."

"Okay, but it was still only one night. It wasn't even a whole night at that."

"Well you've heard of love at first sight, this is like love at first," Ginny tilted her head to the side, thinking of the right term. "I guess, 'lack-of-sight'?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know that's completely ridiculous."

"Well, ridiculous or not, he was all over you."

"Yes, well, in the morning it will mean nothing. Remember," Hermione's voice had become insipid and monotone. She dropped her friends hand and walked a little faster, "it was just a dare."

Ginny and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to find Harry standing by the fireplace with Ron sitting in an armchair staring at the flickering flames with Lavender sitting on his lap. On the floor was a threesome comprising Dean, Seamus, and Parvati who were playing gobstones, and laughing hysterically at Dean who had just been squirted with a thick black liquid. They all looked up at the two newcomers.

"So?" Seamus asked, his eyes bright with anticipation. "Did you do it?"

Hermione didn't answer at first; she was distracted by Ron who had stood up so quickly that Lavender fell on the floor. Turning her head back to Seamus, she responded with a nod, saying "Yes, I kissed him."

Parvati and Lavender squealed with delight and ran over to the pair with such enthusiasm one would have thought Draco himself had walked through the portrait hole.

"And better yet," Ginny interjected overtop their shrill voices, "he was completely all over her! He begged her not to leave and he even came out after her."

Seamus looked at Dean, "Tough luck, mate. Looks like you owe me ten galleons."

The others continued to talk, but Hermione wanted to do nothing of the sort. She pushed past Lavender and Parvati, sidestepped Ron who had walked toward her looking as if he had a million questions, and headed for the girls dormitory.

She threw herself onto her bed, and just laid there, not even bothering to take Harry's cloak off. She stared at her feet which had come uncovered, realizing that she had left her slippers and tie in the bathroom. She had walked the whole way back barefooted and didn't even notice. What she must have looked like coming back into the common room with Harry's cloak on and barefoot. She felt like Cinderella, leaving her slippers like that. Tonight she had not had until midnight with Prince Charming, she had only until the magic ran out. She scoffed and threw the cloak off. As if Malfoy were her Prince Charming, not likely. She put dry knickers on and removed her bra, pulling on her pajamas.

Glancing towards the mirror she saw her hair was frizzing out of the braid because of how hot the bathwater had been. She undid her braid, thinking over and over again about that evening. He had been charming, an honest gentleman. She thought about the way he kissed her, so softly at times, like she was something he treasured. His arms had felt so secure when he held her; she had felt so comfortable. Sadly this memory was one only she would share, surely Draco would forget it soon enough.

In a daze, she crawled in bed, pulling the red and gold comforter up to her chest and rolled over, tucking her arms underneath her pillow. That night she dreamed of Draco kissing her in dark, hidden alcoves somewhere in Hogwarts. He tried to say something to her, but she could not hear him. His lips moved, but no sound came out.

Draco did not leave the bathroom for a long while after his encounter with Ginny. Returning to the warm bath, he sat there thinking of the girl; she was the most beautiful thing he had never seen. The room was void of anything - the air was too still, the room was too quiet - but he did not want to leave just yet. This was where he had kissed her, whoever she was. He got lost in his thoughts as he watched her skirt and socks float on the water.

After a good while, he stood up to leave, scooping the wet clothes out of the tub and flicked his wand at them; they were dry instantly. He grabbed his jade green robe, wrapped it around himself and walked towards the door, his eyes blank and his head watching the floor. As he walked towards the door he noticed a pair of slippers that were left in the entryway. They were burgundy with a gold and black threaded insignia of a lion reared back on two paws with its mouth open as if roaring: Gryffindor.

She was a Gryffindor, he knew that much. He gave a half-hearted smile; she was his Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: It was not smutty as I originally planned it. I decided I'd rather Hermione not become a slut and Draco to become less of one this time. Kind of a curve ball, I know. Plus, the Instant Darkness Powder doesn't last forever, and the story was rated T so I had to keep between the lines. Hopefully y'all enjoyed it. Don't worry, the story is not quite over yet. Please, R&R:)**

**Now we all know how Draco Malfoy discovered Peruvian Instand Darkness Powder! I wonder when it dawned on him to use it in helping get death eaters in...**


	5. Chapter 5: Prince Charming

**A/N: You know the drill ;)**

**Caramel Crazy - part of this is just for you! Thank you for your reviews, they definitely help :D**

**A Chocolate Frog - This takes place starting the sunday before Ron's birthday. The day before during their apparition lessons, poor Neville became one of several who had managed to splinch themselves. He ended up leaving his left ear behind. Because of the shock of being separated from a body part, Madam Pomfrey insisted he stay in the hospital wing. He didn't make it back to the common room until after Hermione had come back from the Prefects' Bathroom.**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, it is, of course, greatly appreciated. And for all those who have been reading and not reviewing, please please please review, I would love to know what you think:)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Prince Charming 

Draco banged his head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. He had been sitting beside the portrait of the Fat Lady for two hours with not so much as a toe in the doorway. Leaning to his right and throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, he mumbled "What if I _guessed_ the right password?"

"You have not as of yet, so I don't think it really matters anymore. It is dreadfully late and I'm quite tired," The Fat Lady responded, her tone sounding as if she was faking nice when she really wanted to kick the daylights out of this stubborn, blonde-haired boy.

"You could be helpful, you know," He snapped, folding his arms.

"It is not my job to be helpful, it is my job to keep people out that are not supposed to be in Gryffindor Tower. You, sir, are not supposed to be in." She sniffed haughtily, closing her eyes. The next few times he spoke, she ignored him.

"Listen to me!" Draco bellowed. How infuriating! She could at least have the decency to acknowledge that she had heard him. 'There aren't many _decent_ people in this world to begin with,' he thought coldly.

The portrait opened one eye half-way to see the blonde-haired boy now standing in front of her, his fists balled up tightly. He was nose-to-nose with her painting and flushed in the face. She rolled her eyes, and flapped her hand at him to quiet him down. "I heard you, I heard you. I was hoping that if I closed my eyes you might disappear."

"Well I'm still here…" He glowered. Honestly, all he wanted was to go sit in the common room and wait for _someone _who might be able to help him.

"So I see…" the Fat Lady responded dryly; it was clear that she was in a foul mood. How would you feel if at a god-awful hour of the night, an irrational boy had come and woken you up, babbling nonsense about a bathroom and a girl and her slippers.

"...and I need your help."

"I hadn't noticed," she muttered. "You've been here for hours. It is past curfew, and I shall send for Filch if you do not leave _this instant_." She shook her forefinger at him.

"Look," he said more calmly, backing away from the portrait, "all I need to know is: did you or did you not see a girl come back here with no shoes on? It's just a simple yes or no."

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you whether or not I did?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I did, now go away!"

"You did? Well what did she look like?! Who was it?" Draco spluttered. The girl was inside the tower right now! He was merely feet away from her, he was sure.

"You said you would leave me alone. Now, I answered your question, so go to bed. For Merlin's sake, it's a school night"

Draco was about to retaliate when he saw Ms. Norris out of the corner of his eyes, slinking around the corner and sitting at the base of the stairs. She flicked her tail, her red eyes staring at Draco. If Ms. Norris was there, Filch was surely somewhere close by. He turned his attention back to the Fat Lady.

"Fine, but I'll be back tomorrow and you _will _tell me who it was." Bending down to pick up the bundle of grey that was a skirt and a pair of socks, plus red and gold slippers and tie off the stone floor, he walked briskly away, acutely aware of Filch's wheezing growing steadily louder.

A few paces away, Draco ducked in a shadowy alcove and listened as Flich hobbled past his hiding place, leaning on a walking stick. Peeves had thrown ink wells at him earlier today, resulting in a leg injury that Madam Pomfrey had already healed. Filch, it seemed, just wanted to look like a poor cripple; maybe then Peeves would leave him alone.

"Any students out of bed, my sweet?" He rasped, talking affectionately to Ms. Norris who meowed in response. "Well we'll find them, we will. They'll learn to behave once I hang them from their thumbs in the dungeons."

As soon as he could no longer hear Filch, Draco slipped out quietly and hurried to the Dungeons. When he reached the portrait to the Slytherin common room he mumbled the password to the blank stone wall. At his words, a singular brick moved towards him slightly, allowing other bricks began to rearrange themselves. In several seconds, there stood an open archway leading into the Slytherin Common Room.

The room was a vast, dark room with a faint tinge of green coming from green tinted lanterns hanging on long linked-chains. The only significant light in the common room was coming from the fireplace where there was a roaring blaze. It seemed that everyone had actually gone to bed and it was only half-past one. It was not unheard of for there to be groups still in the common room talking or drinking fire whiskey until four in the morning.

Draco knew the common room so well that he could walk through it blindly. Not really watching where he was going he trudged past the chairs and couches by the fireplace, through the arched entryway that let to the boys dormitories, down the marble spiral staircase lit by floating candles, passed many doors on the way, and opened the door at the base of the stairs. This was his room. Well, it wasn't just his room - he shared it with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. He and Blaise had taken the two beds on the right, while Goyle had taken the two beds on the left side of the room .

Walking over to his bed, Draco saw a figure sitting on his bed with the curtains still drawn back, outline dimly by a lone candle flickering in the middle of the room. "What are you still doing awake, Blaise?"

The figured turned his eyes towards Draco, the whites of his eyes illuminated now by the candlelight. "I could say the same for you."

"I was at detention with Snape," he replied matter-of-factly, searching for a pair of boxers in his trunk. He picked up a pair and set _her _clothing and slippers in its place, closing the lid of the trunk. There was no way Blaise could tell her about his liaison in the Prefect's Bathroom, not yet at least.

"That's a load of bollocks, Draco, and you know it. Snape wouldn't keep you this late, even if he did give you detention. What's going on? You've been out late every night, no one hardly sees you anymore, except for during class. Parkinson won't _shut up _about it. Hell! Even Crabbe and Goyle have begun to notice," Blaise motioned to the two beds opposite him. Draco spared one quick glance, then looked back at Blaise.

"It's none of your business, and I'd appreciate you dropping it." This was a diplomatic way of saying, 'shut the fuck up,' and to be a Malfoy, is to handle all things diplomatically with the people who matter. Of course, that is until that person is no longer willing to cooperate, then things get messy. Draco removed his jade robe and slipped on the pair of boxers. Typically they, too, were green.

"C'mon, I'm your best mate. I'm worried about you," Blaise stood up off of Draco's bed and stepped over to his own. "You look like hell you know."

Draco wasn't sure if Blaise was really concerned, or if he just hated being in the dark. He stepped over to his bedside, not looking at his best mate, 'That is the problem, he thought, of being in Slytherin: everyone is duplicitous. They either are sincerely concerned or they want a share of the glory.' Generally, it was the latter that was correct, but one would be hard-pressed to prove it since they were all well-bred liars. It came naturally to them to do whatever it takes to get them what they want.

"Draco, honestly. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Maybe I can help you - two heads are better than one, and four hands always get things done faster than two."

Draco shook his head, his eyes closed. It was the latter, as predicted. Whatever it was that Draco was doing, Blaise knew it must be something important. Draco tightened his fist again standing over his bed, his back still to Blaise.

"Leave it alone, Blaise. It is none of your concern," he said firmly over his shoulder, "and I don't need your help."

"But, Draco…"

Draco turned around quickly, snapping, "I said back off, Zabini!"

Neither boy said anything for a good twenty seconds, they just stared each other. Each had a gaze of pure hatred so fierce that it was surprising they didn't start throwing punches. Then again, fighting like muggles was considered uncivil and beneath both of them. When they were angry, they handled things with forked tongues and wands, working more inconspicuously.

"Fine," Blaise finally said, "but when you fail whatever it is," he jabbed a finger at Draco's chest, "don't come running to me," he pointed at his own chest, "for any sort of help."

"I won't fail," Draco replied through his teeth, turning away from Zabini, pulling his covers back and crawling under his sheets, "I don't know how to fail." With that said, Draco rolled over on his side facing away from Blaise, who had crossed the room to blow out the candle and was now crawling into bed.

Draco lay awake for what seemed like hours, just starring at the wall. Sometimes he thought about his assignment to kill Dumbledore. The thing with Katie had turned out to be a disaster. Luckily, no one but _Potter_ suspected him; he had a perfect alibi. He had not heard anything about the poison he had ordered Madam Rosmerta to give deliver to Dumbledore at Christmas, though. 'He must have it, surely,' he thought, 'but maybe he has not opened it yet. Or what if he realized it was poisoned at chucked it out the window.' Draco rolled over on his stomach, tucking his arms under the pillow. 'Stupid old man, just die so that I can have some peace.'

Other times, though, he though about the girl. Peace. Serenity. That's what she gave him. Something this cold dungeon could not, something his friends could not - they would just as soon stab him in the back if it meant they were set for life - and something his family could not. Their lives were as much on the line as his was If he failed, it would be his fault they had to died. Failure was not an option anymore, not that it ever really was. He didn't really know who he could depend on anymore, but he felt he could depend on her. He would do anything to find her. 'Anything,' he thought. But who the hell was she? He racked his brains to think of any other details he might have overlooked. Something she overlooked as well.

He came up with nothing. Frustrated with the realization that he had no way of figuring out who she was right now, or even finding her, he tore his covers off of him and pulled on the sweats that lay in a heap next to his bed and walked to the door, slamming the it shut on his way out. Up in the common room he paced back and forth in front of the dying fire. Only half a log, some embers, and a dying flame were left, but his bare chest was glowing red from the light. There was no hearth, only a screen to keep the embers from popping outside their boundaries. Above the mantle, which was covered in ornate engravings, there hung the insignia of Slytherin house six feet high, its colors not dimmed by the darkness of the room. It was as if to say, that even in dark times, a Slytherin's cunningness will always see them through.

Starring up at his house's mark, he tousled his hair in frustration. He could do nothing about the girl now and there was no way he was going to get any sleep, he had too much on his mind now to even make an attempt. He strode towards the portrait hole, which swung open immediately and walked in a trance all the way up to the Room of Requirement. That was the one thing he could do - keep working on the broken vanishing cabinet he had hidden away.

The next day Hermione went down to breakfast earlier than usual, having woken up before her alarm. She even had time to take a long warm shower and brood over the events of last night. How could she not think about it? Every drop of hot water that hit her reminder her of the hot bathwater in the Prefect's bathroom that she had stood in with Draco. With her eyes closed she could almost feels his strong arms wrapped around her.

She had washed her hair with shampoo infused with peppermint oil, and smiled to herself. Her actions had triggered thought about a scene from an old movie, South Pacific, where a lady is scrubbing at her hair, her hands and head completely lathered, singing "I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair," referring a man who she loved, but frustrated her to no end. Hermione had loved to watch old movies with her mum when she was at home. Something about them was so much more genuine. Hermione's smile was lost as she thought, 'And in those movies, love can be found in a blink of an eye.'

Hermione rinsed off quickly and stepped out, grabbing her towel off the rack as she did so. She walked over to the sink to brush her teeth. Having two dentists for parents, she too was a stickler for clean teeth and hated the way her teeth felt when she woke up in the morning. Starring at her reflection in the mirror, she stated, with her toothbrush and lather still in her mouth, "Get a grip, Hermione. It's just Malfoy."

Once in the great hall, she opened the Daily Prophet the news owls had brought only to read more stories about disappearances and others about those who had disappeared turning up dead. One story was about a family who were connected with the ministry, their eight year-old little girl had gone missing. The assumption is that she was taken by Fenrir Greyback. A picture above the article showed a young girl with light hair pulled back in two pigtails. 'How awful,' Hermione thought, 'she must be so scared.' Another part of her mind, the pessimistic part answered, 'If she's even still alive.'

Looking up, Hermione noticed that the great hall had filled substantially from when she had first buried her head into the newspaper. Lavender and Parvati were eagerly chattering over their eggs Benedict a few feet from her, and looking towards the open doorway, she saw Harry and Ron walking towards her, with Ginny running in right behind.

"Oh I thought I was going to miss breakfast, I woke up and saw you were gone and figured I must have overslept," Ginny said breathlessly, grabbing at some toast and jam. "Ugh, I hate Mondays and Merlin! I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

Ron sat down across from Ginny and began to grab at food, while Harry who was right behind him, sat in front of Hermione.

"Any 'un elf we know die, 'et?" Ron asked, as was normal, but with a mouthful of food.

"Not any that I've found. Just more people that we don't know." She replied, staring at Ron with disgust. "Would it kill you to talk when you're _not_ stuffing your face."

He gulped his food down, and took a swig of pumpkin juice that had appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry, 'Mione, I'm starving. We were up so late last night that I went to bed hungry." He apologized, setting his cup down. "Neville's back though, both ears and everything."

"Poor Neville," said Ginny. "At least it wasn't something else he lost."

Hermione, however, did not respond to the knews of Neville's recovery from his Apparition mishap. She was too preoccupied with Draco who had just entered the Great Hall. 'Merlin, he looks like hell,' she thought, her eyes perusing over his being. The bags under his eyes looked horrific, worse than last night. His platinum hair wasn't even slicked back, it was loosed and ruffled as if he didn't even comb it this morning. It was odd for Malfoy, she thought to be wholly not put together. She watched him as he sat down between Blaise and Pansy. Other than his hair and face, he seemed fine. He talked with Blaise and Pansy like nothing out of the ordinary had happened to him last night.

'See,' Hermione scolded herself, 'I told you he'd forget about it, so you should forget about it, too.' But she did not. She kept at looking him, in a sort of trance.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Hermione!" She heard as a hand waved in front of her face.

"Wha…" she shook her head and turned to look at Ginny. "Oh, sorry, I must have been dazing off, what's up?

"You've been staring at Malfoy for five bloody minutes, _that's_ what's up." Ginny said in a hoarse whisper, not wanting to gain the attention of Harry and Ron, who were talking animatedly about something to do with Quidditch.

Hermione looked quickly at Malfoy, who was eating porridge, still talking Blaise, then looked again at Ginny who's eyes were wide. "I was not!" Hermione squeaked, her eyes wide too. She was like a kid who got caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"Like hell you weren't, Hermione, you're a pathetic liar. Want to tell me what's going on, then." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I was just… I wasn't really…" Hermione stumbled over her words, not sure if she should keep denying the accusations. She wasn't sure how Ginny would react to finding out she may be harboring feelings for Malfoy that weren't exactly of the hateful sort.

"Spill it." Ginny said flatly, crossing her arms tight. With her lips pursed like that, she looking frighteningly like Mrs. Weasley. Really, it was enough to startle anyone.

Hermione threw her hands in the air, "You're freaking me out, I can't think! You look a lot like your mum when you do that and that's rather scary, alright!"

"Oi! What's going on with you two?" Ron looked up from his plate, his eyes moving back and forth between his sister and Hermione.

"Nothing, Ronald. We're _fine_." Hermione snapped, then looking at Ginny she tried explain to her that she'd talk about it later without saying a word. At times it can be rather handy to know someone so well that you can pretty much have a full conversation without barely any words.

"Er… right. We're fine, just a little girl talk, Ron. You wouldn't understand," Ginny answered, turning towards Ron and continuing to talk animatedly.

Whew. Hermione thought, that was too close. She knew that Ginny would have a hard time swallowing the news, but Harry and _Ron_, she shuddered to think of it. Turning back to her newspaper, Hermione read other tragic stories of Scrimgeour's attempts to make it appear as if the Ministry of Magic was making progress in capturing Death Eaters. Amidst reading the columns, she sent covert glances over her paper at Draco, looking for any sign that he was talking about her, or thinking about her.

She shook her head, merlin she could be such an dolt at times she thought. He didn't know she was _'her'_ so it wouldn't really matter. She looked up again, this time to find him staring straight at her. Hermione felt her stomach flip, and she twisted her mouth in a sort of half-smile. 'Oh shit!' she thought. She needed to leave. Now.

Glancing at Ron, Harry and Ginny each, she folded her newspaper, saying "I'm going to the library, see you two in class," she nodded at Harry and Ron and stood up, marching quickly to the door and headed straight for the library. That was a good place to be, where she felt most comfortable.

Draco watched Hermione stand up from the Gryffindor table and exit the Great Hall after his eyes met hers. Had she really smiled at him? 'What a strange girl,' he thought. Turning back to his ham and eggs, he talked to Blaise for a few moments as if nothing had happened between them the night before. That's the way it always goes: pretend it didn't happen. He took a couple more stabs at his eggs, then excused himself, saying that he had to finish his homework for Potions that morning. Rather than going back to the dungeons, he went to the Room of Requirement again, hoping to make a little progress before classes.

The next morning, Hermione was ready to go down to breakfast before anyone else so she grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs to read her book for Ancient Runes. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, it was to find a gaggle of third year girls gathered around the message board giggling uncontrollably. Taking the route that avoided the crowd, she sat herself down in one of the chairs, Crookshanks nudging up against her legs. She opened her book, trying her damnedest to ignored the high-pitched squeals and laughter and incessant girly chatter, but she could not do it. Standing up, she nudged Crookshanks out of her way, and walked over to the group of girls.

"Honestly, don't you have any where to be going? Breakfast, or classes maybe?" Hermione practically had to yell to make her voice heard over the five or ten girls. They turned around to look at her, staring as if they were unsure if she was talking to them.

"You heard me, get out! Find some place better to mindlessly chatter." She literally began to push them out the door, though her tirade did well to shake them.

Once the last girl had left through the portrait hole she scanned over the message board, looking for whatever it might possibly be that had made all the commotion. Then she saw it. A single green piece of paper with silver writing - most obviously a paper that did not belong inside Gryffindor Tower - and scrawled across it in very neat, slanted handwriting were the words:

_**FOUND**:** Parts to a girl's uniform, including skirt, socks, tie and slippers from Gryffindor House. If you or anyone you know has lost these, please contact Draco Malfoy by the lake at dusk this evening.**_

Hermione was stunned beyond belief. She ripped the paper off the message board, to be sure that no one else saw it and to have a better look at it. That was her clothing! And he was looking for her. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not. It felt damn good to be pursued, but she was unsure if she really wanted to be caught.

"Can you wait until at least 8:30 to become Dictator Prefect? I could hear you in the bathroom!" Hermione turned around to see Ginny standing on the catwalk, clad in only her skirt, socks, and shirt which was still half unbuttoned.

"Sorry, Gin, but something has happened. Hurry up and get dressed, I'll show you on the way to class. I can't show you here." Hermione did not want to run the risk of Ron or Harry seeing the Lost and Found notice.

While Ginny was dressed, Hermione tried hard to figure out how the hell he got the flyer in here. There was no way he could have gotten into Gryffindor Tower, he didn't know the password. 'Unless,' she thought, 'someone told him the password.' She marched over to the Fat Lady's portrait and held the paper in her face.

"How did this paper come to be in the Gryffindor Common Room? Did you let a boy in here to deliver this? He would have had pale blonde hair and grey eyes."

The Fat Lady glanced over the paper in Hermione's hand. "I have never seen that paper before in my life…" Hermione sighed in relief, he had not come in to Gryffindor Tower. "But I have seen the boy you mentioned. Quite a pest, he is. Took up post outside my painting for the past two nights, comes by at all hours of the night, berating me with silly questions about a barefooted girl."

Hermione did not know what to say. He hadn't forgotten about the other evening. He was looking earnestly for her, even going to such lengths to put up flyers. 'Next thing you know,' she thought, 'he'll march in and insist everyone try on my slippers.' Hermione walked away from the portrait without another word, thinking about Draco. He had been handsome, sweet, and damn he was such a good kisser! Thoughts like these plagued her mind until Ginny came and shook her out of her reverie. With not so much as a peep, she handed her red-headed friend the flyer, nonchalantly as if she didn't care if the boys might walk in.

Ginny snickered as she looked up from the papers, "I told you he was in love with you."

"So it seems," Hermione sighed again, putting her chin in her hands. "Ginny, I can't tell him it was me. He hates me. Plus, this was all supposed to be a secret! A big laugh on Malfoy because he got duped. "

"Well, love, you're going to have to get your clothes back sometime." Ginny gave another mischievous grin, and heading for the portrait. "Coming? Or are you still thinking of Prince Charming?"

"Sod off, Ginny, that's not funny!" Hermione answered, standing up and collecting her book bag and followed after Ginny. With all this talk of Draco and missing articles of clothing, breakfast was well welcomed; it, at least, was something predictable.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! This was more of a filler chapter. What do you think? Is Hermione going to meet him at the Lake at Sunset? More to come in a couple days!**

**Please, please, please! Read and Review, everyone :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Rendevous

**A/N: You know the drill!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really help :) Sorry this took so long! I got really caught up in all the New Year's/My Birthday stuff that has been going on the past week and a half. This is the next to last chapter! I know it is short, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rendevous 

The scenic view down by the lake was beautiful that evening, with the sun setting behind the mountains. Hues ranging from bright pink to orange tinted the normally baby blue sky, while altostratus clouds added a rippling affect. This image was reflected in the lake, however it was distorted by the movements of the giant squid beneath the lake's surface. The air was decently calm; only a light cool breeze was present. It felt as if spring, a time for new beginnings, was coming early this year.

The company, however… was anything but beautiful. Actually it was downright obnoxious. Draco had never thought he had had a worse idea in his life. He decided that never again would he put his name up on a public message board: 'It turns any decent girl into a love-struck twit.'

It did not seem that any of the girls who came here were _her_. Sure they all claimed to be, of course, claiming that they had lost their articles of clothing, but they just wanted a chance to interact with him. 'Who wouldn't,' he thought. However, when asked even where they left their slippers, they did not have a clue. Apparently these girls didn't plan on having to prove anything. Some of them for sure had no reason to be there, which was quite obvious when they walked up to him in a small group of three or fours and then would start giggling in mad fits of laughter and then just turn around and leave him to go gossip and giggle about him some more. Some girls who came weren't even Gryffindors! To them, he said not to even bother opening their mouths.

After only an hour of sitting or standing up pacing under the tree, he had already seen at least two dozen girls. None of them were her. At one point a gaggle of eight third-years all attacked him at once, each saying that they were the owners of the slippers and such. Each had stared at Draco like they had taken a dose of love potion before making their way down to the lake. Draco rolled his eyes, 'Merlin, this is bloody a nightmare.'

"You can't _all_ be the owner! This all belongs to _one_ girl." Draco had to yell over the vociferous chattering of high-pitched voices. After several seconds he continued, "Will you all just _shut up _already!"

All the girls fell silent, as if Draco's voice had put a silencing charm on them. "Alright, now. The girl who lost these," he help up the bundle of clothing, "was wearing a necklace. If you can tell me what the charm on her necklace was, then you can stay. If you cannot, you can just bugger off. Got it?"

"It was a heart," a small blonde giggled.

"No, it was not, and you're not even tall enough to be her." Draco looked her up and down, then looked at another girl who had spoken up in a thick Irish accent. The blonde hung her head, feeling woefully rejected.

"A four-leaf clover."

"A flower,"

"A star"

"The crescent moon."

"A pearl."

"A lion."

"A serpent!" The last one shrilled.

At this, Draco raised one eyebrow. "What the bloody hell would a Gryffindor be doing wearing a serpent around her neck. Just bugger off, the lot of you. You're wasting my time." He made a shooing motion as he turned to go sit once again against the large tree with his eyes closed, rubbing his temples with his forefingers.

He had been looking forward to this all day, he had thought for sure she would come. "Damn it!" He slammed his fists to the ground. Maybe she did not want to see him. Maybe it had all been a rouse to make a jab at him; she had been so intoxicating that Draco did not shoo the thought. Maybe that was part of the plan: make him lovesick, then break his heart. He had a heart, for sure, he just didn't allow many people near to it. 'If you do,' he thought, 'you always set yourself up to get hurt.' He thought about his mother and father, and how they never seemed to love each other. They had been a power couple; perfect for each other. He thought about how he never really asked if they even loved him. His mother surely did, she just didn't say it; his father, he wasn't so sure about.

Draco felt terrible, so unloved and unwanted. Abandoned. He had so much at stake and there was no one to pick him up and tell him everything is alright. Draco was slipping away from consciousness, deep in his own thoughts. Within moments he drifted into a light, dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&

When he opened his eyes the sun was gone and most of the clouds had left as well, leaving a mostly clear sky full of bright, glistening stars. Luckily, all his adoring fans had left, too. He looked up at the night sky, observing the different constellations he had learned of in Astronomy class. The constellation Draco was found easily, of course, since it was his namesake; he could find it in a split second. He chuckled as he found Leo, the constellation that is supposed to be a Lion, not far away.

As the gentle breeze blew slightly harder, Draco felt a hand laying gently on his hand which was palm down on the ground. As he looked to at his hand, seeing only his own, a small, bittersweet smile spread across Draco's face. "I knew you would come." He whispered, looking once more at the stars.

&&&&&&&

Hermione had gone back and forth in her head all day about whether or not to go see Draco. She wanted to dearly, but she was still afraid of him knowing who she was. His "blindness" was now a mask she could hide behind, and when she wore it she was allowed to have feelings for Draco, but when the mask came off she was bound by the rules once again. With Harry's obsession with Malfoy's involvement in Katie's mishap and his insistence that Malfoy is now a Death Eater, she knew that she couldn't run the risk of letting either Harry or Ron know of any of it. She hoped beyond everything that Ginny wouldn't utter a word.

From her bedroom window, Hermione had seen Draco sitting under the tree by the lake after dinner. She had watched as several girls began to approach him, most likely about his flyer. Hermione's heart ached to feel wanted again. She wanted to know and understand this new side of Draco that she had found a few nights ago. 'Only for a moment,' she told herself, 'if we stay too long it is likely that we will give ourselves away.'

She walked down to the Gryiffindor common room, looking for Harry who she found sitting at one of the tables with Ron, working on a Transfiguration essay. Ron looked up at Hermione as she walked towards the both of them, but she did not give him a moments glance. She was still decidedly not on open speaking terms with Ron, especially since he tried to act jealous the other night. That was the last thing she needed, someone telling her what she could and could not do.

Approaching the table, Hermione leaned over so that she was level with Harry's head. "Harry, I need to ask a favor of you," she breathed into his ear. "I need to borrow your cloak for a bit. Is that alright?"

Harry looked up from his essay, obviously confused at the request. A drop of ink splattered on his otherwise neatly written paper. "Sure, what do you need it for?"

"I need to look in the restricted section of the library for a book." It was an easy lie, one that was most befitting for Hermione Jean Granger, the bookworm.

"Er, alright. Look over my essay when you get back?" Hermione nodded in agreement and smiled when Harry extracted the cloak, handing it covertly to her. "Make sure no one catches you, alright."

Muttering a quick "Thank you," she turned around, so excited that it took her a mere four seconds to cross the room and step through the portrait hole. When she came to the tree by the lake, she saw that Draco was asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she sat quietly down next to him, looking up at the stars. For a moment the night was completely silent, save the sound of Draco's rhythmic breathing.

Hermione looked over at him, watching his chest rise and fall. He looked so peaceful. She wished she could curl up next to him and stay like that until sunrise, but surely he'd wake up and remove the cloak, thus finding out that she was 'her'. Her mouth turned into a crooked smile - all fairytales must have an ending sometime, haven't they?

A stray bit of hair fell across Draco's face and Hermione, reached her hand out from underneath the cloak and pushed it gently back in to place. She saw then, with the aid of moonlight, just how handsome he was. He had sharp, perfect features and how the shade of his hair really paired his skin quite perfectly. When Hermione thought of the perfect someone for her, she thought of the Draco that she had met a couple nights ago - a boy who is both handsome and smart (for of course he was only bested by her in academics) and someone who is as much enamored with her as she is with him. Right at that moment, she was completely taken by him, heart and soul. She was captivated. She only wished that he felt the same.

Draco began to stir next to her. She wanted to lean over and kiss him awake, but she refrained. She wanted a much softer approach this time, hoping to keep the moment tender. Watching as he woke up, Hermione once again admired his features. When he stared up at the stars, his grey eyes shone brightly. They were not the cold, stormy grey eyes he usually had, they were more of a heather grey - somehow lighter and happier.

Hermione placed her hand on his, hoping not to startle him. She held her breath as he looked away from the night sky at the back of his hand, surely seeing only one hand.

"I knew you would come." He whispered as he looked at the stars once again, a bittersweet smile again on his face.

Hermione was unsure if his smile was this way because he, again, did not have solid evidence of who she was, or if, now that she was there, eventually he would have to say "goodbye" to her once again.

"I saw your flyer on the Gryffindor message board this morning." Hermione spoke again in that soft, velvety voice. "I must say, it collected quite a crowd! I'm still completely stunned, how did you get it in to the common room? I know the Fat Lady didn't let you in, I asked her this morning."

Draco laughed. Hermione was surprised to hear his laughter. She had only ever heard derisive laughter uttered out of the mouth of Draco Malfoy, but this was honest laughter. It was deep and rich. It made her smile, too.

"Right, and that would be my least brilliant idea. Last night, I was on my way with the flyer up to the tower to try and make the Fat Lady just let me take it in there real quick like, knowing she wouldn't really let me in. On my way there, I passed the kitchens and I thought about the House Elves, and thought about how they sneek into the common rooms at night to clean and such. One of my old house elves now works there, so I just asked him to take it there for me since I knew he could get in."

Hermione chuckled, "How clever, that makes perfect sense." It was surprising that she didn't think of it before, after all the times that Dobby had appeared out of thin air inside Gryffindor Tower.

"You know, I think I got every silly girl to come out here and pretend to be you."

"Not surprising, you were the name on every girl's tongue when I was in the common room this morning. I took the paper down, but apparently they told all their friends about it."

"Yeah, I bet you would have had a good laugh. I'm tired of those silly girls, I can have any of them I wanted, but I don't want any of them. Not anymore." Draco sighed and turned to look at where she should be, taking her hand in his, "I don't know what love spell you've cast, but you've done a good bit of magic on me. I haven't stopped thinking of you all day."

Hermione's heart fluttered at his words, but she wasn't exactly sure if he was happy or not. His voice was still rather bittersweet, even through his bright smile. "Would you like me to release you from your spell then, good sir?" she asked, playfully.

"No, I don't believe I would."

"You wouldn't?" Hermione was somewhat surprised. She had expected the answer, but hearing it was something else.

"No, I would not. I think…" Draco stumbled over exactly what to say. "I think I love you. I know, it's crazy. I barely know who you are, but I can barely stop thinking about you. When I'm around you I feel that my crazy mixed-up life somehow makes sense. That I have choices that are all my own. You make me feel as if I am good. Isn't that was love is supposed to do?" Draco looked earnestly for a sign of her, finding only the transparent hand still clasped in his.

"Draco, you are good. Your life doesn't have to be this way if you don't want it to."

"The problem is I don't know what I want. I don't know what is important to me anymore. My friends, my name, my family, my cause… you?"

At the mention of his "cause" Hermione felt a twinge of unease. She was so sure that Harry was wrong about him, that there was no way he was a Death Eater. He could be cruel and full of disdain towards anything unlike him, but she thought that this was because of how he was raised, that it might be possible for this once foul and loathsome boy to be the complete opposite. Especially since she had found a softer side of him, a loving side.

"You don't have to live up to other people's expectations. I don't, I live up to my own."

"You don't worry about what other people think, do you?"

"Why should I?"

It was a moment before Draco answered. He always cared about what other people thought - well, those people who mattered to him and his family. It was always a matter of being in the favor of those who can make what he wanted to happen, happen. It was how it always had been.

"I don't really have an answer for that."

"You know, for being near the top of your class, you aren't always the brightest when it comes to dealing with people and life, are you?"

"I'm actually second, topped only by Hermione Granger," Draco scowled at the thought of being bested (Hermione's stomach flipped at the mention of her name) "but it is different when you have more at stake than the opinions of classmates or professors. I couldn't give a damn what half or more of them think."

On that rather enigmatic statement Hermione took her eyes of Draco. What was at stake? She wasn't sure to what he was referring; he made it sound like Harry was right. Like he was a Death Eater and that his life was what was at stake, or his family's. Hermione shook her head under the cloak - that couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She refused to believe it: he was too young, there was no way Lord Voldemort would recruit him yet! He wasn't of age.

"Look, I don't know what is going on in your life, but I would be careful. There are some things that aren't really worth fighting for that some people find important. There are far better things in life for which I would die fighting."

Draco knew she meant him and all his friends and family, and his family's friends. And the Dark Lord, too. He felt a light squeeze on his hand, and looked towards her.

"I'm really sorry, but I must be going. I have work I must get done. Please, don't do anything stupid. I like this person you've shown me. I always knew you couldn't be half as tough as you make yourself out to be." Hermione said with a playful tone. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She paused there, with her mouth whispering in to his ear; he could hear her breathing before she spoke:

"Draco, I want you to close your eyes."

"Why's that?"

"So that I can really kiss you."

Draco complied and closed his eyes. Anything for her. Hermione waited for a moment, making sure he kept his eyes closed. She then lifted the invisibility clock off of her head, and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his waiting lips. As she kissed him, fireworks erupted in behind her eyes. Draco ran his tongue along her lips, asking for admission which was eagerly granted. They kissed forever, lost in each other, both of them had their eyes shut tight.

When they broke away, Hermione did not immediately pull the hood back over. Instead she allowed Draco to place his hands on her hair, gasping as he did so. Surely, she thought, her hair (which was down) would give her away. Part of her wanted to be found out.

"What would you do if I opened my eyes to look at you?" Draco asked, smirking as he ran his fingers through her curly hair.

"I would hex you in to next year," Hermione responded, warningly.

Draco laughed, "I was only teasing, don't get your knickers in a twist. Speaking of, here are these," Draco reached beside him and picked up a bundle, handing it to her. He peeked one eye open towards the ground saw a fair-skinned hand emerged from thin air, and heard a laugh closing his eyes once more. He did not dare to look at her. For all he knew, that would make her leave and never speak to him again. But, Merlin! He wanted to know who she was so badly.

"My clothes and slippers, I had almost forgotten." Hermione took them, placing them under the cloak in her lap. "Thank you for keeping them for me. I must admit I felt like Cinderella for leaving them."

"Who is that?" Hermione could have kicked herself. Wizards didn't know muggle fairy tales!

"Nevermind, it's a story my mother used to tell me."

"No problem." Draco did not give much thought to this; his mum didn't read him many bedtime stories so he figured he wouldn't have understood anyways. "So you think you could hex me?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I could." Hermione gently grabbed his hands from her hair and kissed them, then leaned in to place one more sweet kiss on his lips. His eyes were still closed tightly. This was their way of saying goodbye.

Lifting the hood of the invisibility cloak over her head, Hermione stood up and walked a few paces towards the castle. She turned once more to Draco and look at him. He had opened his eyes and was looking upward at the sky once more.

"Goodnight, Draco," she whispered as a gentle breeze blew past her and resumed her walk back up to Gryffindor tower.

On the wind Draco thought he heard her say goodnight, but was unsure. He looked back behind the tree up toward the castle. As expected, he saw nothing. If it weren't for the fact that he could still feel her lips on his and the touch of her hand, he might have thought her a dream. Draco looked at the stars for awhile before following her previously trodden path up to the castle, and making his way to the dungeons. He was going to be looking for her starting tomorrow; he had only one hard piece of evidence to go by.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! I revised this late at night again, so I hope there are little to no mistakes. Hopefully I will have the final chapter up in a couple days, and as always: please, please, please review! I love reviews. They make the writer's world go 'round.**

**As a side note, I'm going to start writing my other fic "From the Beginning" again here soon. I'm thinking of nearly scrapping it: keeping the story but going back and adding details. Read it and tell me what you think, please :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Peppermint and Ink

**A/N: You know the drill! ;)**

**Once again, thank you to all who reviewed this! It always helps :) **

* * *

Chapter 7: Peppermint and Ink

The following day after classes, Draco Malfoy went down to the library to look for a book on symbology. He walked through a row of books closer to the back of the library, fingering the spines in search for the one he needed. He looked over to an almost empty table at the end of the row, finding Hermione Granger staring up at him from her book in a most peculiar way. It was almost a loving glance, so he assumed he must have been mistaken. He continued to look at the books as he called to her over his shoulder.

"What's with the face, Granger?" He asked her, as he perused over the books, smirking in a very sexy manner, "See something you fancy?"

Hermione, who had begun to read her book again when he had turned back to the aisle, slowly raised her head finding him still looking at the spines of books, mouthing each name almost imperceptibly. Hearing the contempt in his voice, with his usual haughty swagger wedded to it as he picked out a book - _Symbols and Their Meanings_, by Gregorian Rune - and walked over to her, she returned a look of disappointment, then annoyance.

"Not today, no." Her lips were pursed, in a fashion most alarming similar to Professor McGonagall's trademark expression. As was her nervous habit, she continued to hold onto her necklace (she had picked it up as soon as she saw him, almost absentmindedly) obscuring it from Draco's view.

"Today? Granger, am I to understand you have found me attractive before? Well that is a juicy bit of news, isn't it." Draco sneered as he pulled the chair across from Hermione out and sat down, thumbing through the index of his book.

"Sorry to take a machete to your ego, but no, I have never been, nor will I ever be, attracted to _you_." She emphasized the word, drawling it out with complete detestation. Her eyes bore into his. It was true, she had never been attracted to this arrogant, egotistical ass. He was too pompous and self-involved. The side of him that only her disguised half could see, however, she did find attractive.

"I think you are. Why else would you rise to the occasion so dutifully with your witticisms when I brought it up?" By now he had found the page for which he had been looking and was reading, surreptitiously glancing up at his companion. "Come on Granger, you find me attractive. You want to go to the stacks of the library and have your way with me, don't you?" His effrontery was more shameless that ever.

Hermione gawked at him, she could not believe his brazen boldness. "Am I that transparent? Oh yes, I want you Malfoy, I need you. Take me now." Her sarcasm oozed out with every word, as she gave him one contemptuous glance and continued reading.

He had not said it because he wanted her to want him, it was just so entertaining to see her all riled up. He figured if he did so it might actually be possible to make her hair frizzier than it was naturally. 'Only Granger could give put up a real argument out of everyone else in this damn school,' he thought. It took a good bit of skill to really get on her nerves, and he had all the time in the world.

"Admit it, you've at least thought about me naked. You had to have when you saw me Sunday in the Prefect's Bathroom, I was in the bath for Merlin's sake."

"I didn't even give you a second glance," she lied.

When he didn't say anything, Hermione looked up once more to find him smirking at her, his hands entwined behind his head. "Really, Malfoy are you that thick? I would never so much as let a slimy git like yourself get near to touching me." She breathed in, gaining composure. This was only half true, but of course he didn't know the difference. Hermione sighed, "Why are you here? Don't you have better things to do with your time other than pester someone who _loathes _the very air you breathe?"

"But you see, love, that makes half the fun. You dislike me so much, that the argument becomes entertaining. Every once in a while I feel like a good argument from someone with a rather well-rounded arsenal of snappy comebacks."

"Really? Well here's one for you, Malfoy: Fuck off." Hermione wanted to yell it at him, but uttered it in a hoarse whisper. The last thing she wanted was Madam Pince to temporarily ban her from the library for improper conduct.

"Tsk tsk. Not exactly what I expected from a lady," he raised one eyebrow at her. It was still done in a mocking manner. In light of their recent esoteric liaison, if Hermione hadn't known better she might have before then said he was an incorrigible child.

"It is not exactly my plan in life to live up to your expectations Malfoy, I live up to my own. Plus, people like you don't expect much from me anyways, do you?" Hermione was referring to her being muggleborn and him being an elitist. No matter, she always out did his pureblood arse in school anyways. She tucked her necklace inside the collar of her shirt.

"Good point, Granger. You are just a filthy mudblood."

"And _you're _just a pain in my ass."

Draco smirked, and leaned around the legs of the table to look at her bum, but it was hidden by her robes. "A very nice one, I'm sure. So tell me, Granger, have you ever kissed a boy?"

Hermione gave him a scathing look, "Have you slept with the majority of Slytherin girls?"

"And your point?"

Hermione just shrugged and shook her head, giving a nonchalant look while continuing to read her book. "So who was he?" she heard him say. From behind her book she replied simply, "Who was who?"

"Don't play with me, who was it who actually had the stomach to kiss you?"

"Oh very nicely put."

"I'm serious." Draco put his hands down, crossing them on top of the table and looked her square in the eyes.

Hermione looked at him overtop her book. She wished so badly to ignore him, but knew she could not. Merlin, she just wished he could be the Draco she knew he could be, rather than the Malfoy he was. His grey eyes were light with amusement. Really, he was enjoying this way too much. "Viktor Krum."

Draco opened his mouth, aghast. "Krum, that bloody bastard. I thought it was all a rumor!" Draco scowled, furrowing his brow in disgust. "I can't believe that."

"A bit jealous, are we?"

"Hah! Don't make me laugh. I just can't believe he _kissed you! _I tell you what, I wouldn't kiss you Granger, even if I had no other choice."

"Too late," She muttered, quietly. It was barely a whisper.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco didn't really hear what she said, but raised his eyebrows in an alarmed expression nonetheless.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just talking to myself." She smiled at him a most devilish smile. One that said 'I know something you don't know, but I'm sure as hell not going to tell you.' She closed her book, and stood up, still looking directly at him. "Look this has been fun, really we simply _must_ do this again sometime," she said sarcastically, "but I have more important things to do than sit around arguing for your benefit." She leaned over to pick up her book bag, stuffing her book inside it. "Next time though, try getting off your high horse before someone knocks you off it." As she walked away, she pointed her wand behind her and a slivery blue jet of light burst from it, causing the legs of the chair to collapse as Malfoy to fell flat on the ground, landing on his bum.

With a slightly more happy, gloating expression she walked through the large oak doors and stalked up to her room. She didn't even pay attention to the dumbfounded Malfoy, towards whom Madam Pince was hastening, flapping her arms in a wild manner as if all hell had broken loose inside the Hogwarts library.

Ugh! He could be so obnoxious. 'He is rude, and crass, and completely arrogant, and cute, and distasteful, and has gorgeous eyes, and oh damn! I hate that I don't hate him!' She entered the common room to find Ginny laying on her back on the couch, holding a book open above her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked, moving the book upward so that she had a clear view of Hermione. Her already fiery red hair was glowing even more so due to the roaring fire five feet from her.

"I had the misfortune of attracting the attention of Malfoy today in the library. He would _not _stop pestering me." Hermione walked around the couch and fell back exasperatedly into an armchair, laying her book bag by her feet.

Ginny closed her book and rolled over on her stomach to face her best friend. "Oh, had a little quarrel with Prince Charming?"

"Ginny. He is not my prince, and he is anything but charming. Honestly, I wish he could just act the way he does when he's with me, but can't see me."

"Love is blind, and Malfoy is as blind in love as he can be."

"Sometimes I think so, but then when he shows up all high and mighty like he normally does and I'm not so sure anymore."

"Give it time, Hermione. One day, he will either figure it out, or you will finally slip up and you will let him know it was you. Then from their he will either choose you or continue being the world's biggest prat for the rest of his life and never think twice about it."

"Oh thanks, Gin. That really helps," Hermione replied, sighing in exasperation.

"What? It's the truth and you know it. Honestly, I think you'd be all the better if he doesn't choose you. Think about it, you'd have to actually spend time with him. Ugh, and possibly his family." Ginny noticeably shuddered. "I would want to run the risk of their right unpleasantness rubbing off on me."

"I suppose so. I'll just forget about it, I guess. If he decides to make a move, then it is his choice. That way it won't be my doing."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. You look a bit peaky, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving! I swear, Malfoy can drain you of all the patience and energy possible."

&&&&&&&

After spending many fruitless hours in the Room of Requirement that evening, Draco followed the familiar path down to the dungeons, throwing himself on his bed - once he managed to reach it. Unfortunately, when he walked in the dark, green tinged common room he was greeted by a group of Slytherins gathered around the fire place: Pansy Parkinson, flanked by Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass, as well as Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Theodore Nott and Miles Bletchley, the Slytherin keeper.

"Oi, Draco! Nice of you to show your face around here. We nearly thought you was a ghost," Bletchley barked at him.

"Yeah, well not all of us can afford to just sit around like you lot," he replied.

"Oh Drakie!! It's so good to see you!" Pansy ran over to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him wetly on the lips. Draco did not kiss back. It was a most disgusting display of affection. When she pulled away, she tried to pull him down to the couches where the whole lot of them sat. Apparently a game of Truth or Dare was in order, and Draco had no intentions of participating.

"Really guys, I'm beat. I'm going to just go to bed." He wriggled himself from Pansy's clutches and walked past an ornately decorated dark forest green couch with silver serpents winding down the arms, where Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass were sitting. As Draco past Daphne, whose arm had been draped over the side of the couch, she caught his hand and stalled him. When he tilted his head down to find out what she needed, she lifted her head up and whispered in his ear.

"If you should get lonely tonight, just come and find me. It is supposed to be rather cold tonight, and I'd be more than happy to, uh… keep you warm," she winked at him, but Draco said nothing for a moment.

He leaned up once more, removing his ear from the whispers of her lips. "Er… Right, I'll keep that in mind. Though I won't be offended if you end up with Nott or Zabini by the end of the night. Really, I would expect nothing less from you."

Her mouth was wide open in shock as he jerked his wrist away from her and walked down the spiral staircase to his room, which was blissfully quiet and vacant of its other occupants. As soon as he hit the sheets he was asleep. He entered a light sleep, and began to dream of his mystery girl. In his dream she approached him once again. This time however, she came to him in the room of requirement, wearing robes of a deep wine red, flecked with bits of gold. The hood was pulled over her head, causing a black void where a face should be, though out of the hood fell soft, dark sienna curls.

She spoke his name softly underneath a moonlit ceiling, which was transformed to reflect the night sky, casting a white light in to the silvery room. The metallic hue reflecting off the walls made the curls of her hair shine brightly in the moonlight. He nearly recognized the voice, but it was so distant. Like an echo. It was as if he had heard the voice before, but he was had difficulty placing it.

He watched as her fair hands slid out from the arms of her robes and moved to elegantly pull back the hood to at last reveal her identity to him. The image was in slow motion making Draco ache, in more places that one, for her unveiling.

Just as she was about to fully withdraw the shadows from her face, from across the room Crabbe uttered the loudest snore ever known to mankind. It was as if someone had put an amplification charm on him. Draco could have screamed; she was so close! He swore he almost knew who she was. His mind was telling him he already knew subconsciously, but that knowledge needed to be brought to the forefront of his brain.

In frustration, Draco threw one of his pillows at Goyle, who muttered something about pumpkin pasties in his sleep and rolled over on his stomach. He looked once over the clock which read 4:37 A.M., causing Draco to moan in protest; he had to be awake in only three hours! Draco pulled his other pillow hard over his ears in an attempt to block out all sounds and fall back asleep as fast as possible.

But no more that night did he dream of his brown-haired Gryffindor.

&&&&&&&

The next day, 6th year N.E.W.T.s qualifying students had Potions together followed by Transfiguration. As Professor Slughorn called the role he assigned partners for the day.

Draco was only half listening as he was thinking about the dream last night. Really, he could have killed Goyle. "Malfoy and Miss Granger." The sound of his name called him out of his reverie, and he looked over at Hermione who was already walking over to the cupboard to collect the ingredients for today's potion: Amortentia.

Hermione walked towards Draco with a most determined walk, her arms full of ingredients. She was not going to let him get to her today. 'No, not today,' she thought. She set the ingredients down, as she thumbed through her copy of Advanced Potion-Making. Looking up at Malfoy, she found him already starting the cauldron and adding things as instructed by the book.

"Care to help, Granger, rather than stare?" He paused after making the fifth anticlockwise turn needed. "Though I know it really is tempting to do so."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy." She took the ladle from Malfoy and nudged him out of her way, beginning the next step which was to add four lacewing flies and several tears of a newt, then turn three clockwise turns followed by four anticlockwise ones.

"You couldn't keep your bleeding eyes off me this morning at breakfast, admit it."

"If you happened to notice the _rare_ occasions that I glanced in your direction, then you must have been looking at me as well. I'm sure you don't want dear Pansy to learn that so just shut it, alright?"

"I really don't give a damn what she thinks." He said more to himself as he grab several lilac colored pods and began to extract the juice using the flat side of the knife. They worked together the rest of the class in silence, working in tandem until they reached their final stage. When it was all done, Hermione smiled at the perfect pearly sheen and the vapor that spiraled up from it.

"Times up!" Slughorn called. "Now, I want you to collect a sample of your potion - one per pair - and then each of you are to write down what it is that you can smell from this potion."

Malfoy grabbed the clear bottled and ladled out a small dose of Amortentia, inhaling as he did so. He could smell her. He could smell the peppermint and ink, along with the scent of a fresh breeze out in the open air, high above the ground - the smell of flying. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply once more as he handed the bottle to Hermione, who corked it and wrote their names on its label and set it back on Malfoy's desk.

Hermione withdrew a piece of parchment and began to scrawl down what she smelled: fresh parchment, ink, and a hint of a more masculine scent, a musky aroma perhaps. She stood to turn in her parchment as that musky scent reached her nostrils once again. As she turned her nose towards the direction from which the smell was coming, her eyes widened, horrified with shock as she realized that it was Draco. It was his cologne she could smell!

Hermione grabbed her things and hastened up to Slughorn's desk, followed closely behind by Malfoy who was carrying the corked sample as well as his piece of parchment. After placing her parchment she turned around only to come nose to nose with Malfoy who had literally been right behind her at that point. She was slightly startled by their close proximity, but even more so by the expression on his face. His eyes were now the ones that were much wider than is normal. She brushed past him quickly and skirted out the door, ignoring Harry and Ron who had called after her.

Malfoy could not believe it. It wasn't possible. When he had come up behind Granger he began to smell that concoction of peppermint and ink once again. He even checked the cork several times on the way up to Slughorn's desk, making sure that the aroma from the potion wasn't leaking out. He moved closer and closer to her, trying to divulge all his olfactory senses in the scent that was emanating from her. So curious was he, that he had barely realized how close to her he had come.

When she turned around it was obvious that he had startled her. It was obvious that he was startled to, but when he looked down he saw something that really undid him - a gold and ruby charm around her neck. When Hermione had turned around, the force of doing it so quickly had caused the necklace to come out from under her jumper. He could really see it now - the fleur-de-lis.

Draco stood there dumbfounded as he watched Hermione run out of the potions classroom. She was _her_. How had he not recognized her? How had he not noticed her voice? He continued to stare at the door until he was the last one in the room, apart from Slughorn.

"Keep sharp, Draco. You don't want to be late for your next lesson." His great walrus mustache wriggled slightly when he spoke in a jokingly reprimanding manner.

"Right, sorry Professor." Draco walked in a daze to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Today they were working on human transformations again and were attempting to change the features on their faces. Try as he may, he could not get the thought of her out of his mind. He performed so poorly that he was assigned extra homework for the evening. He watched her perform the spells flawlessly, as she elegantly executed them. How was it, he wondered, that he never noticed how beautiful and lithe she was? As he thought about it, he realized he had found her such, but he was not allowed to. 'Stupid bloody rules,' he thought hatefully. He raked his fingers through his yellow hair in contempation of what he must do.

When he glanced at her again, he noticed she had put the necklace back away, almost as if it had never been exposed. As if he had never seen it.

As she left Transfiguration in a slightly less harassed state, Hermione turned right heading towards the library to do some extra studying to help her unfog her mind. The din from students exiting the classroom grew steadily and steadily quieter until she only heard two set of footsteps on the stone floor. With an "Oof" escaping her lips she felt someone push her into an abandoned alcove.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" She tried to scream, but was stifled by a strong pair of lips that had attached themselves to hers. Her mind went black as a pair of hands reached behind her and pressed her closer against a hard chest and stomach.

"Who knew, Granger, that you could be so seductive. I never expected that you would be such a good kisser!" He leaned forward and kissed her again. In the dark she could feel a smile tug at his lips against hers.

Hungrily he kissed her as she kissed back, until she pulled away. "What are you playing at Malfoy?" Hermione was sure that there was no way he saw her necklace. It had only been exposed for a few seconds. She was so sure.

"Did you know that you smell of peppermint and ink?"

"I… what?" she responded breathlessly, for he had stolen it away with another kiss.

"That's one of the things I noticed about you when you came to me in the Prefect's bathroom. Your skin smells of peppermint, while your hands," he took her hand in his and began to kiss her palms, "smell of dried ink."

When Draco leaned in to kiss her again, Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him urgently. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, it could have been forever for all they cared. Once again Hermione pulled away, looking into Draco's steely grey eyes.

"So how did you figure out it was me?" She asked him.

"Well Granger, you weren't the sneakiest of captor's. Then again, if you were sneaky you might have been in Slytherin. With me." Draco leaned down and kissed her again and again, his kisses roaming over her entire face. "For one, you left your clothing so I realized you were a Gryffindor. Then you made the error of leaving your necklace on," he reached towards her neck and pulled the gold and scarlet fleur-de-lis out from underneath her clothing. At the touch of his hand to her collarbone she inhaled sharply, "and making me aware of it, then allowing me to see it again today. Interestingly, the fleur-de-lis is can be a symbol of virture and purity - a seemingly perfect match. But the last thing that gave you away was your scent. You have the most intriguing smell of peppermint and ink - I smelled it again while we were brewing the Amortentia this morning and when I followed you up to Slughorn's desk, I could still smell it."

"You could smell my soap in your Amortentia. Draco Malfoy, that means you are attracted to me," she said playfully, the smirk on her face was one that could almost put her companion to shame.

"Well then, maybe I am," he genuinely smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss so forcefully that it took her by surprise. Hermione felt her knees buckle beneath her, but he held her tight against him.

After several minutes of passionate snogging, Hermione and Draco withdrew themselves from the shadowy alcove hand in hand. Hermione was smiling so brightly that even her eyes smiled; Draco wore a smile to match hers perfectly. It was nearly time for dinner so Draco walked her up to Gryffindor tower so that she may go down with her friends; his hand was still in hers. They passed no one and it seemed for a moment that only they existed in the entire vastness of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione gave her the password as Draco placed a chaste kiss on her temple, before he turned to walk down to the dungeons. However, as Hermione stepped through the portrait hole she heard is voice calling her name. She smiled at the sound of his rich voice.

"Hermione, next time," he winked at her, "let's keep the lights on."

* * *

**A/N: Well it's done! I left it open that way y'all can interpret what happens according to what you would wish to happen. Who knows, maybe Hermione was the reason that he couldn't become a killer. I always had this image of Draco professing something to her when he comes out of the room of requirement at the end of book 6, but I'd rather not kill this story by trying to fit that in here. Maybe it will appear in another story.**

**I'm fresh out of ideas, so if y'all have any ideas of stories that you might like me to write, just let me know when you review this final chapter!**

**As always, please please please, read and review:D**


	8. Epilogue: The Gallows

**A/N: This is an _EPILOGUE_ to Truth or Dare (hopefully everyone sees that, 'cause I don't want those who read it to miss out!). I'm adding this into this story since that is its intended place, but in my brain, this is almost a oneshot of it's own. Almost. So it will appear as its own fic.**

**As always, I do not own Hermione or Draco (mmm I wish I owned him), t****hey belong to the fantabulous J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Epilogue of "Truth or Dare":

Chapter Only: The Gallows

"Breathe you bloody fool, just breathe," he hissed out loud. It was almost time. Time for an end to everything. Everything he'd wanted was about to be obliterated. In about ten minutes nothing would be the same. He knew as soon as he did this, there was no turning back. She would never forgive him, never accept him. Life can be so cruel. It gives you something so beautifully perfect, and then so heartlessly takes it away. 'What a fucking Indian giver,' he thought bitterly.

But he could do nothing about it or alter the situation in any manner. If he did not go through with this it would mean the end of his life, his parents' lives. He had to go through with it. Never in his whole seventeen years of existence did he feel so hopeless, so helpless. He felt weak. Weakness is unforgivable, he was taught, something to be hidden and shunned.

The clock ticked maddeningly behind him. Ever tick and tock felt like taking one step closer to the gallows. It was nearly seven now. They would be walking in at any moment. The proverbial noose was so close he could nearly slip it around his neck.

Sitting there on a pile of forgotten items, he waited with his head in his hands. He couldn't explain to her, she wouldn't believe him. 'Sorry, Hermione, I'm a Death Eater in training.' Yeah, that would go over real well. He felt like a right bloody arse.

Beads of sweat began to form on his brow. Loosening his tie, he ran over his mental checklist: Wand -check. Hand of Glory - check. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder -check. He put his hand inside his robe pocket and felt a small object on a chain - check.

Part of him felt that using the darkness powder product he got from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was kind of a betrayal. Especially since he had gotten the idea from her. At the thought of her, a single tear began to form in his eyes. Angrily he wiped it away before it fell. Malfoys don't cry. Ever.

The clock struck seven and immediately a figure appeared from inside the vanishing cabinet in front of him. The figure closed the door behind them and walked towards him.

"Hello, Draco. Not nervous are we?"

Draco looked up at sunken eyes and pallid skin. "No, Aunt Bella. I'm ready."

"Excellent. You will serve the Dark Lord well." She looked mad as a loon. Really, Azkaban did a number on her former beauty.

Behind Bellatrix Lestrange the cabinet door opened again revealing Amacus Carrow, shortly followed by his sister Alecto. No one said a word as this happened again and again. Soon there stood several Death Eaters amidst the clutter of the broken, hidden, and abandoned objects in the Room of Requirement.

"Alright, we all know what we are to do. Draco will walk out first, and if there is anyone around he will be creating a diversion so that we can get through mostly unseen. Draco, you know what you must do then." Bellatrix cast a glance towards her nephew whose face, if possible, turned even more pallid than it had been the last few weeks.

He choked out the word, "Yes."

"Ah, Dumby won't be expecting it," Fenrir Greyback chortled. He shook with delight, "I wish I could be the one that done it." He licked his lips and stared into nothingness, imagining what Dumbledore's flesh would taste like. "Delicious," he muttered.

"Fenrir!" Alecto hissed at him, "The boy must do it, you know the Dark Lord's orders."

Fenrir growled, "I know I know. I heard him, alright."

Draco felt sick to his stomach. He did not want to do this, and he certainly did not want Greyback here. If he touched one hair on Hermione's head, he would kill him. Take a silver bullet to that bloody bastard's heart. Rip his throat out. Something to make him pay.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Draco hardly took in the fact that everyone was staring down at him where he was still sitting on the pile of clutter.

"What?!" He said, throwing his hands up.

"I said, let's go," Bellatrix answered sternly, her black eyes shining. Soon dirty, unworthy blood would be spilled, which that made her simultaneously euphoric and impatient.

Draco reluctantly stood up and walked through the maze of objects to the door out of the room of requirement. He opened the door slowly, taking a gulp as he did so. His stomach was in knots, and he hoped beyond hope that no one was there; he wanted as few people as possible to get hurt tonight. However when he peered his head outside the door he saw Weasley and his younger sister turning the corner of the 5th floor corridor, followed by Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and to his utmost horror and shame, his Hermione. There was no way to hide his indiscretion now.

He gripped the powder in his hand tighter, his face contorting into a grimace of rage. Screw Voldemort for doing this to him! Screw him for putting him in this position, and damn Dumbledore for not just dying like he was supposed to have done. Why did that cockamamie old fool have to live so long?

With a hardened expression, Draco walked out of the Room of Requirement, holding his hand of glory aloft, and threw the powder as Death Eaters pooled out behind him. He locked eyes with Hermione as the room begin to dim.

To her, it must be pitch black by now. He couldn't do this, he couldn't bear to see that hurtful look in her eyes. But she had to know, just had to.

Growling he thrust the hand of glory into the hand of the Death Eater behind him, growling, "I have unfinished business that I must take care of with these bloodtraitors and mud bloods. Lead everyone else ahead and set the mark." He had hoped he had sounded convincing enough. His anger at his own betrayal did the trick.

Walking towards Hermione, he dodged random hexes and spells cast by the others present. When he reached her, he saw that same hurt look in her eyes. It tore his heart to pieces to know that she wore it because of him. He reached out for her hand pulled her quickly towards him. Her small yelp could not be heard over the commotion the others were making.

He leaned down to her ear and hastily whispered, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I know I let you down, but know that if I can't go through with my orders tonight it will be because of you. I've never known such happiness as I feel when I am with you. These past few months have been a miracle. Even now you are a light to me in this darkness. I know you may not accept me now that you know what I am, but only you know the true me. I love you, Hermione Granger."

He leaned down and kissed her lips urgently, pulling her closer and closer to his body. It was a goodbye kiss, and it certainly felt like one. They kissed incessantly, neither wanting to stop and admit that they had not left reality, and that soon they would have to go separate ways. He hoped desperately this would not be their last . Reluctantly he pulled away from their kiss; he wished he never had to let her go.

He embraced her and whispered once again in her ear, "If you do not take me back after tonight, I understand. I will wait for you, and I will always love you." This time his voice choked on the words.

Draco turned away, tears rolling slowly down his face.

&&&&&&&

Hermione put her fingers up to her cheek, feeling the wetness of a single tear that was not her own. She quickly dried her own eyes. This was not the time or place to be crying; if the others saw they would ask questions. She did not have the energy to admit to her secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. Not now.

When she brushed the back of her hand against her cheek she realized that there was something in her hand. The room began to lighten and she could make out the outline of a two-toned heart locket. One half was gold with rubies, while the other was silver with emeralds. He gave her something tangible to remind her she held his heart in the palm of her hand.

When it was finally light enough to see more clearly, she opened the locket. Inside were two moving images, one of which was of a dragon and the other was of a lion, both of which had their mouths open and tails swishing gracefully side to side.

Hermione smiled to herself; it was simple, but elegant. Always they would be together in each others hearts. Before anyone else noticed what was going on, she slipped the locket around her neck and tucked it under her clothing. She mused, 'To think, this all started with a silly dare.'

As she regained her composure, she felt a twang of discomfort in her heart. Remorsefully she had been given the chance to tell him she loved him in return.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it is really bittersweet, but they love each other!!! And it is plausible. I love plausible :D**

**If you read this first, please go back and read "Truth or Dare" first. It will make this story make more sense.**

**As always, please please please, read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sequel!

**A/N: This note will only be up for awhile, just fyi :)**

* * *

Hey everyone!!

For all of you who read and loved "Truth or Dare", I just wanted to say that there is now a sequel! It's called "Behind the Mask" - it takes places during some part of seventh year at the beginning and from there who knows! I know, I know. I said I wasn't going to do one… but I was inspired! So don't miss on good Draco/Hermione-ness 'cause you don't want to miss out on the rest of the story :D

Always,

Kat


End file.
